All That Glitters
by Bill K
Summary: A Neo-Sailor Moon adventure: Princess Usa takes a dangerous gamble in order to save the life of a friend, and the consequences may end up claiming her own life.
1. The Princess Gets An Idea

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 1: "The Princess Gets An Idea"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2005 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha and Toei Animation and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2005 by Bill K.

As always, for those only familiar with the English dub:

Usagi/Serenity-Serena

Ami-Amy

Rei-Raye

Makoto-Lita

Minako-Mina

Haruka-Amara

Michiru-Michelle

Setsuna-Trista

Mamoru/Endymion-Darien

Chibi-Usa/Princess Usagi/Usa-Rini

Finally, Haruka and Michiru are NOT cousins.

* * *

"Good morning, Princess Usagi," the computerized environmental maintenance program said through the speakers in the ceiling of Usa's bedroom. "The time is 0700. The day is October 29, 2996. Environmental control stations report a brisk day with a high expected to be twenty degrees centigrade. The sky is clear to partly cloudy with winds out of the north." 

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh!" grunted Usa. She clutched her pillow tighter and tried to burrow her head as far into it as she could without smothering. Her filmy pink nightie, which still gave her father fits that he couldn't quite conceal, rode up on her emerging woman's body. The sheet, twisted between her legs, tugged at her as she shifted on her futon.

"Princess Usagi," the computer prodded verbally. "It is now 0705 hours. If you do not get up, you will be late for school."

"So what?" Usa murmured, clinging to the warm spot on her mattress.

"Princess Usagi," the computer said when no response came in the allotted time. "This is your final warning. Please get out of bed."

Usa ignored the computer.

"Initiating sequence file Endymion 426," the computer stated.

Suddenly the room was filled with one hundred twenty decibels of Queen Serenity singing. The piercing sound knifed through the sleeping teen's ears until she couldn't stand it. Savagely kicking the covers away, the girl leaped to a sitting position on the bed.

"ALL RIGHT, END PROGRAM!" she bellowed to be heard over her mother's ear-splitting singing. "I'm up!"

"Thank you, Princess," the computer replied. "What ensemble would you like to wear today?"

"The blue jumpsuit, white boots and skirt," mumbled Usa. "I hate you, do you know that?"

"Yes, Princess," the computer replied with its maddeningly even, emotionless tone. Sighing, her pink hair cascading down her back in a thick mane, she trudged off to the bathroom. She was half way through her shower before she was awake enough to realize what day it was.

Stopping in the Royal Dining Quarters just long enough to say good-bye to her parents, Usa grabbed her school computer terminal.

"Good morning, Usa," her father said.

"Morning, Pop!" the teen said, gathering everything she needed as quickly as possible. Every moment she lingered was one less moment she could spend with her friends.

"Could you pause long enough for us to get a good look at you?" Endymion tossed out only half-mockingly. "We see you so rarely anymore that we're beginning to forget what you look like."

"Ha, ha, Pop," Usa scowled. She posed dramatically.

"That jumpsuit fits a little tight, doesn't it?" Endymion commented.

"Pop, don't start! Chastity belts went out of style a thousand years ago!"

"Yes, but decorum and common sense didn't."

"Fine, I'll wear a sack tomorrow! Will that make you happy?" She turned to her mother, Queen Serenity. Serenity looked barely awake, her head propped up on one arm while the other tried to put food in her mouth without using her eyes. "Actually made it out of bed, Mom?"

"Only as a favor to your father and my stomach," Serenity mumbled, trying to see out of eyes that didn't want to open. Her mouth only opened to take in breakfast when she felt the food press against her lips.

"And on that note," Usa grinned, heading for the door. Then she stopped. "Um, Mom, Pop - you do remember today is Puu's birthday, don't you?"

"Of course, dear," Serenity replied solemnly. "Were you coming to the memorial service tonight?"

"Yeah," Usa nodded. "I'll tell the Asteroids to be there, too."

"Ask the Asteroids," Serenity told her. "I don't feel right about forcing anyone to do anything."

"Yeah, unless she's your daughter," Usa muttered as she left.

The unkind thoughts quickly faded, replaced by memories of Sailor Pluto. Usa recalled once more how much she missed the tall, solemn senshi. She recalled all the time she spent with Sailor Pluto when she was a child and no one else in the palace had time for her. Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, always seemed to have time for her. And she always seemed to have a smile for the little princess she dubbed 'Small Lady'. Few people seemed to realize just how easily Pluto smiled when given cause and just how radiant it was. Sailor Pluto seemed to smile so much in her presence, as if she got joy just from being around her. It was the same way with Hotaru now. Sailor Pluto - Puu - might have been the best friend she had until she met Hotaru.

Oh, did Usa miss her.

"I can imagine what you're thinking," the pink-tressed princess heard. Recognizing the lyrical, British-tinged tones, Usa looked down and found Diana walking with her.

"All you have to do is know what day it is," the teen sighed. "It's been three years since she went back into time, Diana. Three years since she's been gone. You'd think it would get easier."

"It is easier," Diana smiled. "You just don't realize it. Why, you should have seen yourself three years ago when you first found out. You were crushed. Now you're only melancholy. You see, time does heal."

"You should know, I guess."

"And she did sacrifice herself for a good cause," Diana added. "Going back in time to save Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune from that exploding helicopter was quite the courageous and selfless thing to do. It isn't certain that Pharaoh 90 could have been defeated without them. The world is as it is today because of her sacrifice."

"Yeah," sighed Usa. "But I still can't help wishing I could go back into time and snatch her away before the helicopter exploded. I miss her, Diana."

"As do I," Diana said with a tone of warning in her voice. "But mucking about in the past is EXTREMELY dangerous, My Lady. Please don't even consider doing such a rash thing. The consequences could be catastrophic!"

Up ahead, Artemis turned and corner and spotted his daughter with Usa. He approached them quickly.

"Morning, Kitten," he smiled. "Princess."

"Good morning, Dad," Diana smiled warmly.

"Your mother's looking for you," Artemis told the gray cat. "Something about tonight's memorial service."

"Oh, gracious!" Diana replied with obvious distaste. "Um, tell her - tell her I've got to tend to the Door Of Time!" Diana began to scamper off, then turned to the princess. "And PLEASE remember what I said, My Lady!"

"You want me to lie to your mother?" Artemis gasped.

"If you love me at all, YES!" Diana retorted and scampered off. Artemis looked up at the bemused princess.

"It's a good thing for her I do love her," Artemis quipped. "There's no way I'd brave something as dangerous as lying to Luna if I didn't."

* * *

Hotaru emerged from her sleeping quarters into the larger area she shared with Haruka and Michiru. Michiru was in the process of making breakfast, limping around the kitchen on her still bad legs, while Haruka sat at the table with her bad leg propped up on another chair. Michiru still suffered the effects of time spent on the planet Ravenheim, while Haruka was just nursing a pulled hamstring suffered running. The black-tressed waif bounded up to her adoptive parents and beamed at them. 

"Good morning, Haruka-papa! Good morning, Michiru-mama!" she chirped.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan," Michiru smiled.

"Morning, Firefly," Haruka smiled. "Hey, since you're the only one around here who can walk, could you fetch me that portable terminal. I want to catch up on the news streams."

"Yes, Papa," Hotaru replied patiently. Unlike Michiru, Haruka had been using her injury to guilt Hotaru into waiting on her.

"Did you have a good time with your young man last night?" Michiru inquired innocently. She smirked when she saw Hotaru's cheeks color.

"Yes, Mama," Hotaru whispered. "We got home on time!" she quickly added.

"Good thing," Haruka rumbled. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Papa!" Hotaru fumed. Then she noticed the chronometer-calendar readout panel on the wall. Hotaru's face went paler and her expression took on a sad, stricken quality. Haruka and Michiru picked up on this immediately.

"What did he do?" Haruka demanded.

"Nothing. It's not that, Papa," Hotaru replied softly. "I just realized today is Setsuna-mama's birthday."

Haruka and Michiru glanced helplessly at each other.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Michiru offered.

"Well yeah. Doesn't it still hurt with you?"

"All the time," Michiru told her. "Having been away in space for so long - and part of that time trapped on Ravenheim, we only just found out. Setsuna was here the last time we were here. To find out she's gone," and Michiru dabbed a tear from her eye, "and moreover to find out why she's gone," and Michiru's lip began to quiver. She was unable to go on.

"Mama?" Hotaru inquired.

"We all know how special Setsuna was, Firefly," Haruka said. "Knowing she's gone is hard to take."

"And knowing she's gone," Michiru croaked, fighting a losing battle to keep her tears at bay, "because she had to save us - because we were so stupid and arrogant that we blundered into - into that trap . . .!"

Hotaru was by her adoptive mother's side instantly, catching the woman as she collapsed into tears. Haruka looked on, her own survivor's guilt pushed aside by concern for her mate.

"It's not your fault, Mama," Hotaru whispered. "Please don't cry. It's not your fault."

"If we'd just," Michiru gasped out, "planned better . . .!"

"No, Mama, don't say that. You couldn't know." Hotaru gripped Michiru tighter. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. None of you would have been there if you didn't have to stop me."

"Hey!" Haruka said sharply. "None of that! It's not your fault Mistress 9 took you over. You were a kid and sick besides. You were up against something that was stronger than you."

"Yes, dear," Michiru added, stroking the girl's hair. "And even then you kept fighting, kept trying to stop her. And you finally won."

"Thanks to Sailor Moon," Hotaru whispered.

"Yes, Sailor Moon helped," Michiru cooed. "But you were the one who beat her - and you were the one who beat Pharaoh 90 ultimately. Never forget that. You saved the world."

"We saved the world," Hotaru replied softly. "Were you coming to the memorial service tonight? If it's too painful, I understand."

"We'll be there," Michiru whispered. "It's the very least we owe her"

* * *

The gathering was small, intimate. All the elder senshi were there, in their civilian guises, inners on one side of the room and Haruka and Michiru on another. Hotaru was there, with Yutaka. Usa was there with the Asteroid Senshi in tow. Cere-Cere was still melancholy and lonely while her love Gallan hibernated the winter. Ves-Ves fidgeted from boredom to hide her distaste at facing the fact that senshi did die in the line of fire. Jun-Jun glanced cautiously at Palla-Palla from time to time, but to her surprise her 'sister' seemed to sense the gravity of the situation and was very solemn. Usa had Diana in her lap and the pair seemed to console each other, while Luna and Artemis sat nearby and kept their own council. 

No one else came. No one else in Crystal Tokyo had known the mysterious, shadowy figure known as Sailor Pluto. Stories had passed around and been augmented over the centuries about the mysterious senshi in black and green. She was ten feet tall and carried a staff that could cut you down in the blink of an eye. To risk looking at her courted madness, for none but the royal family and their guardians could gaze at her fantastic but cold beauty and stay sane. She could look at you and instantly know your past and your future, but to touch her was death. She walked alone, guarding the city against demons and devils that might swallow them up, a lone sentinel at the mouth of Hell. Perhaps she was part demon herself, defeated by the great Queen Serenity and bound to her service. Only the Queen and the equally charming Princess could approach such a fearsome being without fear.

During her long life Sailor Pluto had become a myth and a recluse, and neither has many friends. Yutaka was there only as a favor to Hotaru, while the Asteroids came because they knew how important Setsuna was to the Princess.

The door to the room opened. Queen Serenity glided in flanked by King Endymion. Her usual beaming smile was dimmed with the gravity of the moment. The door was closed. Rei got up, dressed in her priest's robes, and performed a purification ritual for the room. She nodded to the King and Queen, then sat down between Ami and Minako.

Serenity stood before the gathered, took a breath and searched for a way to begin.

"This is the third year we've honored our fallen friend Setsuna Meioh," Serenity began haltingly, "and it doesn't seem to get any easier. Perhaps that's a good thing. If it got easier, it would mean we were beginning to forget. That's something we can't do."

"That's right," Rei whispered. There were several nods of ascension among the group: Minako, Hotaru, Usa and Haruka. Michiru gripped her handkerchief more tightly.

"Setsuna was always dedicated to her mission," Serenity continued. "She was loyal to the dream we all fight for and always willing to sacrifice her own needs in favor of that mission. But she was more than that. She was kind, knowing, caring woman with a heart that loved selflessly and truly. She always gave. You had to force her to take, to see to her own needs." Serenity's lip began to quiver. "It's a fight I loved to be in! Someone had to look after her or she'd give and give until there was nothing left! I kept after her for centuries to take a moment for herself!" The queen paused to gather her voice. "And the one time I didn't do it . . ."

Serenity's shoulders began to shake and Endymion knew to step in. He gathered her up and led his wife to a seat amid sympathetic stares from the others.

"I-I'm sorry," Serenity squeaked as she sat down.

"Would anyone like to speak next?" Endymion asked.

To the surprise of all, Hotaru meekly got up and walked over. Endymion gave way and let her take her place before the group.

"I,' she began shyly. "This is my first time. I wasn't here the last time. I was in the twentieth century. You all know why I had to leave. It was hard. One of the reasons it was so hard to leave was because I was leaving three of the most wonderful people in the world. Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama and Setsuna-Mama were all so kind to me. They took me in when my real father couldn't care for me. They raised me and they loved me - even though I'd been trying to kill them just a few weeks before. They were all so wonderful to me. I wondered for the longest time what I'd done to deserve them."

Ves-Ves glanced over to Usa and noticed the princess wiping her eyes.

"And then I had to leave," Hotaru continued, her own eyes watering. "And it was hard. I think sometimes the only way I was able to do it was because Setsuna-Mama told me back then that we'd meet again." Hotaru struggled to keep her tears at bay. "I wish you hadn't been wrong, Setsuna-Mama. I really miss you."

The young waif stumbled back to her seat and feel into Yutaka's arms, nestling against him as she cried on his shoulder.

One by one the other senshi got up and spoke. They told stories, shared feelings and memories, all in an effort to exorcize their grief, for though Sailor Pluto had died a thousand years in the past, it had only been known for a mere three years. One by one they all spoke until only Usa, the Asteroids and Yutaka remained. Recovered from her own tears, Queen Serenity glided over and knelt down next to her daughter's chair. She could see her child's brow was knit and the girl was deep in thought.

"Usa Honey?" Serenity said, touching the girl's hand and drawing her out of her deep thought. "Did you want to say something?"

"Um," Usa began, then stopped. Her finger began nervously twirling the end of one of her pink ponytails. "Uh, no. Maybe I better not."

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked. "Everyone knows how close you and Setsuna were. No one will look down on you if you get emotional."

"It's not that," Usa began, then retreated again. "I - just don't want to, OK?"

"All right," Serenity said. She leaned in and kissed her daughter on the cheek, then stood up and faced the audience. "Thank you all for coming. I hope Setsuna heard us. I hope to see all of you here next year."

The senshi and friends began to file out. The Asteroids were about to join them, but stopped when Jun-Jun noticed Usa motion them over. The four girls gathered around their Princess.

"Did you want us for something, Princess?" Jun-Jun asked.

"Yeah," Usa replied, still mentally debating something. "Can I come by a little later and bounce something off of you four?"

"Of course."

"But you can't tell anybody," Usa demanded. "Nobody but the five of us can know about this."

The Asteroids nodded - what choice did they have. Usa was off like a shot out the door, leaving them staring after her.

"What do you suppose she's got cooking this time?" Ves-Ves asked her sister. Jun-Jun could only shake her head.

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. The Plan

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 2: "The Plan"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Yutaka and Hotaru walked along the bustling streets of the Promenade, the commercial district of Crystal Tokyo set in the looming shadow of the crystal palace. The two teens grasped hands as they walked, Hotaru's left in Yutaka's right. However, Yutaka sensed by Hotaru's distant manner that he was not front and center in her thoughts as she was in his. He had been with her earlier at the commemorative service for the fallen Sailor Pluto and remembered how much of an emotional experience it had been. He could tell it still hurt her, still ate at her and made her tiny heart ache. Seeing her in distress made him feel distress and it frustrated his sixteen year old male ego that he couldn't make a face or do a trick and make it all better. He didn't know what to do and that made him feel even more helpless and distressed.

"You're still thinking about your mom, huh?" Yutaka ventured. "Your other mom, I mean. The one from today?"

"Setsuna-Mama," Hotaru whispered, prompting him on her name. It suddenly seemed desperately important to her that everyone remember her Setsuna-Mama's name.

"Yeah," Yutaka replied awkwardly. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost my mom and you've lost two. Your real one and . . ." Realizing this wasn't making her feel better,Yutaka quickly switched tactics. "What was she like, if you don't mind talking about her."

"Why do you want to know?" Hotaru asked, mildly surprised by the question.

"I thought you might want to talk about her," Yutaka shrugged. "It might help but if you don't want to, you don't have to."

"She was so nice to me," Hotaru sighed. "Haruka-Papa and Michiru-Mama are great to me and I know they love me almost as if I was their own. But I always know in the back of their minds that they remember Mistress 9 and how terrible she was. And they remember how they tried to kill me and how I tried to kill them and you don't forget things like that. It's like we all pretend it never happened but it did."

Yutaka looked at her sympathetically. He knew all about her past and, though he couldn't really understand just what it was like to be possessed by an alien invader and turned into a killing machine, he chose to sympathize with her because of what she meant to him.

"But Setsuna-Mama never thought of me that way," Hotaru continued. "It was like I was a new person without a past to her, even though she knew as much about me as everyone. I remember how she used to read to me when I was little. And she played with me whenever I needed someone. The others did, too, but Haruka-Papa had her racing and Michiru-Mama had her music career and her art career and they didn't always have time for me. But Setsuna-Mama did. Even though she was a teaching assistant at the university at the time, she always seemed to have time to spend with me whenever I needed it like she knew somehow. I'll never forget that." Hotaru felt herself choking up. "I miss her."

Suddenly Hotaru felt herself being surrounded by arms and a wiry male body enveloped her in a protective cocoon. Startled at first, Hotaru quickly sensed the security the body was offering and nestled against it.

"I'm sorry," Yutaka murmured. "I shouldn't have made you talk about her."

"It's all right," Hotaru replied. "I'd rather talk about her and feel this way than forget her."

"You know that if you ever need me for anything, I'll be there for you," Yutaka proclaimed in an intimate voice. His hand gently came to rest on the back of her head. It suddenly made Hotaru feel like nothing could hurt her. "Anything."

"Thank you, Yutaka," Hotaru whispered, nuzzling in closer.

The shoppers on the promenade glanced at the young couple as they passed by, while the two teens ignored them. More than one smiled in sympathy or admiration.

Oh, to be young and in love.

* * *

"You're going to WHAT?" gasped Jun-Jun. 

"She's going to go back into before and save Miss Pluto Ma'am," Palla-Palla explained earnestly, thinking Jun-Jun didn't understand.

"She wasn't," Ves-Ves began, then shook her head. "Never mind."

"Princess!" Jun-Jun continued impatiently. She barely remembered her station before continuing. "Pardon me for disagreeing with you, but are you crazy?"

"What's so wrong with it?" protested Usa.

"Because you're changing history! Sailor Pluto died in the helicopter explosion in 1995! If you go back in time and snatch her away at the last minute, you'll change history! There's no telling what that will do to our history after that, not to mention our present!"

"No! I thought about that!" Usa argued. "They never found a body, did they?"

"Because it was incinerated in the helicopter explosion."

"Or was it?" Usa continued in highly animated fashion. "What if there wasn't a body because she wasn't there at the moment she was supposed to die? What if I go back to the exact moment before the helicopter blows up, grab Puu and wink back to now?"

"Who's 'Pooh'?" Ves-Ves asked.

"Sailor Pluto," Usa replied impatiently.

"You called one of the senshi 'Pooh'?"

"I WAS A KID, OK!" Usa snapped.

"I thought you liked her," Ves-Ves scowled. Palla-Palla cackled.

"But won't that change history?" Jun-Jun asked.

"How? Puu Pluto her future self was never seen or heard from again after that so she didn't affect history in any way," Usa explained. "Her past self won't be affected by this at all because I'll be saving the future Pluto in the past. The only thing I'd be changing is eliminating a body that would be vaporized by the explosion anyway assuming it ever was in the first place. Get it?"

Confused, Jun-Jun glanced at Ves-Ves.

"Don't look at me!" Ves-Ves howled. "Just thinking the words 'quantum physics' gives me a headache!" Palla-Palla cackled again. "Shut up, Stupid!"

"I think I understand," Jun-Jun ventured. "But what if you make a mistake?"

"I think she ought to try."

Everyone turned to Cere-Cere, who had been sitting in a corner of the room with the seed Gallen had given her. It was protected in a vial and she had been morosely studying it like she could divine its future.

"I mean she's trying to save someone's life," Cere-Cere continued, almost zombie-like. "Sure it's a risk. But isn't that what Gallan and Palla-Palla did for me? What if they'd stopped and worried about it maybe being a mistake? I'd still be stuck in that tree." She looked up from the seed and focused on her sisters for the first time in a while. "She's trying to save someone. I think it justifies the risk."

"But they were just risking themselves," Jun-Jun countered. "If Usa goes back in time and messes something up, that's going to affect a whole lot of people."

"Hey, thanks for the confidence," Usa scowled. She got up and headed for the door.

"Princess, I didn't mean it that way," Jun-Jun called to the retreating figure.

"You're just like everybody else!" Usa fumed. "Nobody ever thinks I can accomplish anything without messing it up! What am I, an idiot? Am I that incompetent? Just because I'm not Mama doesn't mean I can't do anything!" And out she stormed. Jun-Jun started to go after her, but Ves-Ves pulled her back.

"Let her royal snittiness go," scowled Ves-Ves.

"But she's going to try it, Ves, just to prove she can!" Jun-Jun argued. "Someone should tell the King and Queen!"

"Oh, yeah, rat her out to her parents. That'll get her back on your side."

"But Ves!"

"Look, how's she even going to do it without a time key? I mean, they keep those locked up, don't they? Relax she'll beat her head against a wall for a few hours, then pout for a few more and then everything will be forgotten. Don't sweat it."

Jun-Jun sat back down. Still, she couldn't help but believe that she was making a huge mistake.

Elsewhere, the princess of Crystal Tokyo marched down the corridor to her quarters still fuming.

"I thought at least they'd understand!" Usa muttered to herself, oblivious to anyone and anything around her, oblivious to everything but her rage. "They know what it's like! It took them almost forever to be trusted by everyone because of their past! Some people still don't trust them!"

She turned a corner and approached her door.

"And of course they're teenagers, so naturally most grown-ups think they're idiots who can't do anything! I thought they'd at least understand!" She paused at the door long enough for the sensor to recognize her. "I'm talking about saving Puu's life! That's worth any risk there might be, isn't it? Maybe if they were as close to her as I was, they'd get it."

Usa sped into her room, seeking the sanctuary it provided. But there was no sanctuary to be had there that day. For she was not alone.

"Mom?" the pink-tressed teen gasped. Queen Serenity was sitting placidly on the foot of her bed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I know," Serenity smiled shyly, getting up and crossing over to her daughter. "I've invaded the 'forbidden place'. I was just worried about you."

"I'm fine," Usa replied sullenly, easing out of her mother's grip.

"Are you?" Serenity asked, drawing a glare from her daughter. "I would have imagined you'd be just a little upset, given what anniversary this is. Everyone knows how close you were to Setsuna. Being reminded that she's gone would naturally be upsetting."

Serenity gently glided over to her daughter and closed her hands around the girl's upper arms. Usa looked away.

"I know I'm upset," Serenity continued. "I admit I didn't have as intense a relationship with Setsuna as you did, but Setsuna was my friend and I cared a great deal about her. And losing friends is upsetting. I don't like losing friends."

Unseen, Usa's features softened into a guilty scowl.

"Don't feel you can't be seen being upset," Serenity told her. "Setsuna meant a great deal to you. She was all you had sometimes. I'm sorry about that; I'm only grateful that a special person like Setsuna was there for you when your father and I couldn't be. Usa, it's OK to miss her. I miss her every moment of every day. Don't be ashamed of it."

"OK, I get it," Usa grumbled. "I'm not completely stupid."

"Usa honey, I've never said you were stupid."

But her daughter had erected her wall and retreated behind it. Scowling in frustration, Queen Serenity leaned in and kissed the girl on the shoulder, then glided out. Once her mother was gone, Usa relaxed and flopped on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, hugging a pillow to her chest, Princess Usagi mulled over her plans. All counter-arguments meant nothing to her. She was convinced of the rightness of her actions.

She just wasn't convinced she had the courage to carry them out. It was a lot to venture. Not only would she be risking her life if she miscalculated, but she'd be risking the wrath of her parents.

Oh, but wasn't what she stood to gain worth the risk?

"I've got to do it," she whispered to herself, rising from her bed and marching toward the door. "I've got to do it for Puu."

* * *

Serenity and Endymion sat on their thrones the ones Serenity always maintained were stuffy and boring and ostentatious, not to mention uncomfortable to sit on as they entertained the holographic image of the President of the United States of North America. The country, which by 2996 encompassed what remained of the entire North American continent, was trying once again to entice Serenity to allow some of its scientists to study her. For centuries the world had been envious of the miraculous power given to Serenity by the Silver Crystal. The Americans were just more open about it. Several past administrations had tried to guilt, bribe or trick the secret out of her, while a few others had tried more nefarious attempts. Some would call a halt to inquiries and leave Crystal Tokyo in peace. That would last no more than a decade or two, then the cycle would come around again. Ever patient, Serenity dealt with it while Endymion kept a wary eye on his security computers. 

"Madame President," Serenity sighed indulgently.

"Please," the woman, a handsome woman of fifty-six with short black hair and a forceful, yet sensitive demeanor, interrupted, "we're not among other dignitaries. Connie's good enough between the two of us, Serenity."

"I'm glad for that," Serenity smiled.

"I have a feeling you know what I'm about to ask," the President said. "You know, it's really not fair to use your immense power to read my mind. We 'mere mortals' just can't compete."

"I've never been able to read minds, Connie," the queen smirked knowingly. "But even I'm not dense enough to not recognize that look on your face. It's your 'please let our doctors and scientists probe and scan you so we can build our own Silver Crystal' look. I am, as usual, flattered, but . . ."

"I'm just saying that humanity can be the beneficiary of such power being harnessed and replicated. Look at the paradise you've carved out there in Japan. The world envies your people, Serenity."

"They don't have to," Serenity replied gently. "Crystal Tokyo isn't a better place because I made it better. Crystal Tokyo is the product of its people. The same can be had by anyone around the world. The key has always been there if they'd just see: Love your fellow person and help them whenever you can, and you will be the beneficiary."

"It's not 'quick fix' enough and you know that," President Zeaon retorted. "Humans will be humans and they look for the easy path."

"You don't have to tell me. I was the worst of all of them for a long time. So I know what people can be when left to their own devices."

"It sounds like you don't trust them. I prefer to think about how enriched humans could be by the spread of such power amongst them."

"All humans are basically good," Serenity told her with conviction. "But I've seen what power can do even to good people. I've had more bitter lessons on this subject than I care to recall. I don't want to be a temptation."

"I've seen the way your husband looks at you, Serenity," President Zeaon replied with a wicked smirk. "You're failing miserably at that."

The President enjoyed seeing a flush of red color the queen's cheeks.

"The fact of the matter is," Serenity pressed on, knowing her cheeks were burning like a schoolgirl's, "fate and the crystal picked me to be steward of this power and I'm not wise enough to argue. I'll use that power to benefit as many as I'm able. But I must be that steward. It's my burden and I couldn't think of giving it to another."

"As diplomatic a way of saying 'get lost' as I've ever heard," President Zeaon smiled. "Don't think I've given up trying to talk you over to my side but I sincerely hope it won't affect our two nations' ability to work together."

"I wouldn't dream of it," beamed Serenity. Connie Zeaon nodded and her holographic image faded.

"Hmph!" snorted Luna, who was perched on the right armrest of Serenity's throne. "Always envying the other chap's things, those Americans. Lazy, slothful lot, I say."

"Now Luna, be nice," Serenity cautioned the cat. The cat glared at her. "I said be nice," Serenity reiterated and began tickling Luna's chin with her finger.

"STOP THAT!" Luna huffed, swatting at the finger with her paw. Serenity giggled like a happy infant. "Honest, Your Majesty, you're over a thousand years old and you haven't matured YET!"

"Nope!" Serenity replied proudly. "Don't wanna!"

"Appalling," Luna muttered.

Just then Diana frantically bounded into the room. Luna sprang to her feet while Serenity sat up in her chair. The gray cat skidded to a stop on the slick tile floor at Serenity's feet.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" Diana cried.

"Diana, what's happened?" Luna gasped, concerned both for her now adult baby girl that she loved so much and for the threat to the kingdom her alarm might represent.

"Your Majesty, a time key is missing!" Diana told them.

"Are you certain?" Luna wondered in alarm.

"Yes, yes! I keep a strict inventory! One is missing, I'm certain of it!"

"Usa," Serenity said, her tone dour and disappointed.

"That was my first thought as well, Your Majesty," Diana related. "My Lady has been quite depressed about Sailor Pluto, given the anniversary. I even heard her earlier contemplating going back in time and changing history so Sailor Pluto doesn't die! Oh Your Majesty, I'm afraid she's gone and done it!"

"My word," Luna whispered in shock. Serenity's brow knit with worry and her gaze fell to her lap.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. The Rescue Gone Wrong

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 3: "The Rescue Gone Wrong"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

As the helicopter piloted by Sailor Uranus neared the location of Infinity Academy, Sailor Pluto sat in the back and thought. The world was nearing a critical moment in the time line, and one for the future, as well. She knew this, for she was Sailor Pluto, guardian of time, and she had seen it. A single wrong move, a single action by a single person or inaction by another person could change the outcome of this present and forever bar the future that would become the paradise of Crystal Tokyo. And, unlike other times, she was powerless to act in order to shepherd that future into being. For in this instance, to act in any other way beyond what she knew had once happened in this year of the long past, 1995, would be to irrevocably alter events to come. She could only play her part and pray that others played theirs as well.

"Do you think we can get through that hole in the barrier?" Uranus asked. She was willing to try, but only if Sailor Neptune agreed. She knew better than to ask Pluto, because Pluto had suddenly become very guarded and mysterious in recent hours. It bothered Uranus, but she knew Pluto and trusted that Pluto had her reasons.

Before anyone could answer, though, the barrier around Infinity Academy suddenly became a thousand crimson female daimons looking up at them with anger. Neptune gasped audibly in shock. Pluto said nothing, for she knew her history.

"It begins," thought Sailor Pluto as Uranus tried too late to veer the helicopter away from the onrushing daimons.

The elastic daimons seized the helicopter, ensnaring it in their tendrils, wrapping it up so the mechanical bird couldn't fly away and escape. Uranus struggled with the controls, valiantly trying to force the craft free by her own strength. Unseen, Pluto stood up.

Electricity flowed from the daimons, swiftly traveling through the cockpit of the helicopter. Uranus and Neptune were seized by the charge and rendered paralyzed with agony from the current. The electrical systems of the helicopter began to spark and short from the surge and they were helpless to act. Neptune caught a whiff of aviation fuel and realized the fuel tank had been ruptured, either from the electrical assault or from the pressure of the daimons holding the craft. An explosion was imminent and she couldn't move to prevent it or to escape. She knew she was seconds away from death. Neptune steeled herself for it. She had many regrets, for she wanted to experience more of life than she had, but two stood out from the rest: her death would mean the triumph of The Silence and she deeply regretted that, and; the electricity kept her from moving her hand and she desperately wanted to touch Haruka one last time before she died.

The explosion began to rumble in her ears and then stopped. Neptune looked around her, no longer paralyzed by the electricity. She soon saw why: dozens of white hot ions stood frozen in mid-air all around her. Sparks from the control panel were stopped in space. Everything was frozen, everything except her. Neptune didn't understand and that fact annoyed her.

"What's going on?" she heard Uranus grunt. So the effect spared Haruka, too.

"I've stopped time," Pluto said. Her fellow senshi turned and looked. Sailor Pluto was poised in the center of the helicopter's hatch. Her staff was up and glowing. Sailor Uranus gaped in open astonishment. Sailor Neptune attempted to hide hers, but failed.

"You hide such power?" Neptune gasped. Pluto noted she almost sounded betrayed.

"It was necessary," Pluto thought, even as she struggled to hide the strain invoking her power to stop time was having on her heart. "You were not yet meant to know such a thing, my fellow senshi, just as you are not meant to know that I am from your future and am not the Setsuna you have fought beside before and to come."

"No," Pluto said aloud, "the power 'time-protector' that I used is taboo."

"By decree of my Queen," Pluto thought, "because of the toll it takes. My Queen cares for me far more than I do."

"Taboo?" Uranus queried.

"Then what will happen to you?" Neptune asked fearfully. Pluto smiled. She could never get anything past her dear friend Michiru for very long.

"If I can meet the true Messiah . . ." Pluto mused cryptically.

Then she allowed her field to dissipate enough so that the world shifted. Uranus and Neptune were swept away by the Earth's rotation and gravity, landing inside the barrier around Infinity Academy.

No sooner had they disappeared, though, then another presence arrived. Pluto smiled wistfully even as a stabbing pain knifed through her chest.

"My Lady," Sailor Pluto grimaced as The Princess Usagi of the thirtieth century appeared in her raiment of Neo-Sailor Moon and turned to her. "You should not have come."

"Puu!" Sailor Moon cried, her pink tendrils of hair flowing behind her. She reached out with her right hand, suddenly desperate to pull Sailor Pluto back into the craft.

"MY LADY, STOP!" gasped Sailor Pluto. She knew she should not have spoken, but to fail to do so would have meant grave consequences for the future to come.

Sailor Moon stopped, confused. Then she realized that the hand she reflexively reached out to Sailor Pluto with was the one she held the Time Key in. Gulping, the girl switched hands and extended her left to Sailor Pluto.

"Grab my hand, Puu!" Sailor Moon cried out, reaching for her friend and mentor. "Please grab my hand before it's too late! I don't think we have much time!"

Pluto smiled at the irony of her statement. Another sharp pain cut through her chest.

"PUU!" howled Sailor Moon. "I'm risking everything here! You have to come back with me! Please! We all need you! I need you! Please, Puu, don't sacrifice yourself when you don't have to! I'm giving you a way out! Please take my hand!"

"You cannot stop time for much longer," Pluto thought. "A decision must be made."

With that, Sailor Pluto closed her eyes and followed every path of every possible future back to this single moment. Before she acted, she had to know if her living or dying was necessary to the future she wanted for her queen. In an instant she had her answer.

To Sailor Moon's delight and relief, Pluto's hand shot out and grabbed hold of hers. With strength born of desperation, young Sailor Moon pulled Pluto back into the cockpit of the helicopter. Once inside, the girl dived into Pluto's arms.

"Oh, Puu! I'm so relieved I got to you in time!" Sailor Moon cried.

"My Lady," Pluto whispered. "How you've grown since I last saw you." Another knifing pain drew a grunt from the senshi of time.

"PUU?" Sailor Moon screeched. "Are you hurt?"

Pluto offered her a weak smile. "I cannot stop time for very much longer. Concentrate, My Lady. Focus on returning us to our time."

"Oh, yeah! Right!"

Sailor Moon set her concern for Sailor Pluto (and herself) aside and focused on the year 2996. She was an old hand at time travel, but not since she was four had it been in such an emergency situation. As she concentrated, light flashed around them both and for a moment Sailor Moon couldn't tell if it was the time travel effect of the Time Key or the explosion consuming the helicopter. During that moment of indecision, the girl wondered what death would feel like.

She hoped everyone wouldn't be too upset.

* * *

The moment the royal family learned of what Usa had done, Luna summoned the senshi. Within five minutes the reception room was filled with inners, outers and asteroids in full battle uniform. Naturally curious, they looked to the royal family. Endymion was troubled, but in conference with Artemis. Serenity sat on her throne, fearful and sick with worry while Diana consoled her. That was enough to alarm anyone. Knowing what they knew, the Asteroids were even more alarmed. 

"We've a situation," Luna crisply informed them. "It's possible we may need all of your assistance, so please be prepared."

"What's going on?" Sailor Uranus asked for everyone.

"The Princess has taken a time key and gone back into time," Luna told them. Mercury, recognizing the implications, gasped instantly. Juno got a sick look on her face. "Diana believes she plans to attempt to rescue Sailor Pluto from her demise in 1995."

"She's going to change history?" Jupiter gasped. "What's she thinking?"

"Don't be too hard on her," Juno offered. "She's just trying to save a life. You know, do a good deed."

"Were you aware she was planning this?" Sailor Mars asked sharply.

"She told us," Juno admitted. "We tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen."

"You should have told someone. Your jobs are to protect her."

"We thought we were. We didn't want to get her into trouble."

"Kids," Jupiter said, "sometimes protecting someone means keeping them from doing something stupid, even if it means they get into trouble."

"But her heart's in the right place," Ceres added. "She's trying to do something good."

"And if she ends up changing history and wiping out our reality just to save Pluto, how much good has she done?" Mars asked them. "Believe me, girls, I sympathize, but you have to consider the big picture. Good intentions don't always make for good results."

"There's no way of knowing what she's done, how or even if she succeeded," Mercury mused aloud. "I don't know that we can do anything now but wait for her to return."

"How about we grab one of those time keys, go back in time and stop her?" Venus proposed. Mercury shook her head.

"No, Venus," Mercury told her, "whatever Usa has done has already happened in our reality. She's in our past. Whatever affect she's had on our reality has already taken place."

"But nothing's different," Vesta piped up. "Maybe she didn't hurt anything."

"How do you know nothing is different?" Mercury asked her. "If an altered past has changed our present, we wouldn't know. Only someone with the cosmic perception Sailor Pluto possessed would realize it. For all we know, we could have all been men or cats or had three heads before Usa meddled. And to send someone else back into time would risk doing even more damage."

"There's no way I could have had three heads," Venus stared in astonishment. "I'd be up all night brushing my hair!"

"Focus, Venus," Artemis replied.

"Still, there's a chance we could set things right again, isn't there?" Sailor Neptune asked. "I prefer being proactive to sitting back and waiting."

"But isn't there just as much of a chance that she didn't change anything," Juno countered, "and that if someone else goes charging back there they'll be the ones who mess things up?"

"Precisely," Mercury nodded.

"So we're damned if we do and damned if we don't?" Uranus asked. "Figures. I'm with Neptune. I say go."

As always, the senshi looked to Queen Serenity for a decision. But all the queen could do was wring her hands.

"I don't know, Endymion," she whispered, clearly fearing for the safety of her child above all else. "You make the decision. I just don't know."

* * *

Light flashed around them both and for a moment Sailor Moon couldn't tell if it was the time travel effect of the Time Key or the explosion consuming the helicopter. During that moment of indecision, the girl wondered what death would feel like.

She hoped everyone wouldn't be too upset.

"You may breathe again, My Lady," she heard Sailor Pluto say. "We are at the Door Of Time once again. You have accomplished your mission."

"I did?" Sailor Moon squeaked. "We are?"

Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw the misty, swirling nothingness of the limbo that housed the Door Of Time. Turning, lest she think she was dreaming, Sailor Moon's eyes sought out Sailor Pluto. Though wan from exertion, there she stood, gentle and placid as always, her long fingers holding her time staff, her long green-black hair cascading down her back and her long frame no longer towering so high over the young princess. It was a sight she hadn't seen in over four years.

"I DID IT!" Sailor Moon squealed happily, lunging at Sailor Pluto and catching the woman in a huge hug. "I saved you! I did it, Puu! I did it!"

"That you did, My Lady," Pluto responded, patting the girl on the back. For a moment Sailor Moon noticed the undertone of sadness in the woman's voice. But her elation wouldn't allow her to dwell on such things and she dismissed it.

"Are you all right?" Sailor Moon asked. "You seemed like you were in pain a moment ago."

"I was," Pluto replied with a fatigued voice. "The strain of stopping time is much to endure. Fortunately I am older and can bear it for longer periods than in my younger days. I sense no lasting effects." Sailor Moon beamed happily and Pluto realized it was something she had missed and hadn't realized.

"Come on, Puu!" Sailor Moon cried, grasping Pluto by the hand and pulling her toward the dimensional interface between this limbo and the reality of the palace. "Everyone has missed you so much the last few years! They'll all be so happy to see you!"

Pluto allowed herself to be dragged along by the happy teen. However, she could not share the girl's elation. For she was Sailor Pluto and she knew what was to come.

Plans of action were still being proposed and rejected in the reception room of the palace when a pink tornado burst into the room. All eyes turned to her and several whispered gasps could be heard in the moment of silence.

"Setsuna!" Sailor Neptune said softly, stunned.

"Oh my goodness, she did it," Mercury swallowed in growing horror.

"S-Setsuna-Mama!" Saturn gasped, her happiness outweighing her alarm and fear.

"I did it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed happily to the assembled. "I DID IT!"

Like the wind, Serenity and Endymion were across the room and before her. Endymion, towering over his daughter, grasped her by the upper arms and looked down at her with intense concern. Serenity stayed in the background, but she was no less concerned than her husband.

"Are you all right?" Endymion asked, visibly fearing the worst. Sailor Moon grimaced, wondering how old she would have to be before her parents stopped worrying about her every waking moment.

"Yeah, Pop, I'm fine," Sailor Moon replied. "I cut it pretty close, but I made it in one piece." Then her elation bubbled over again. "And I was right! I saved Puu, Pop!"

"I'm very relieved you both came back safely," Endymion replied. Then his features hardened. "Now from this day forth, you are NOT to time travel unless you receive express permission from me! Do you understand, young lady?"

"But Pop!" howled Sailor Moon. "I saved her! Don't you see?"

"Ever!" Endymion reiterated. "I mean it!"

"Pop!"

"Usagi Chiba, I an not going to tell you again! You are not to use the Door Of Time for any reason! I forbid it!"

Everyone stared in shocked silence. They saw Sailor Moon's face screw up in frustration and rage. The girl ripped herself loose from her father's grip.

"I should have known!" Sailor Moon said bitterly, turning on her heels and retreating from the room and her perceived humiliation. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

"Usa!" Endymion snapped, but stopped when he felt Serenity's hands around his elbow.

"I THOUGHT IT'D BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME!" Sailor Moon roared, turning back to them. Her face clearly showed her feelings of betrayal. "I THOUGHT YOU'D FINALLY STOP THINKING OF ME AS THE FOUR-YEAR-OLD WHO MESSED UP AND GOT THE WORLD INVADED!" She turned and ran out. "I should have known!"

continued in Chapter 4


	4. Present Tense

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 4: "Present Tense"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"I should have known!" Sailor Moon said bitterly, turning on her heels and retreating from the room and her perceived humiliation. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

"Usa!" Endymion snapped, but stopped when he felt Serenity's hands around his elbow.

"I THOUGHT IT'D BE DIFFERENT THIS TIME!" Sailor Moon roared, turning back to them. Her face clearly showed her feelings of betrayal. "I THOUGHT YOU'D FINALLY STOP THINKING OF ME AS THE FOUR-YEAR-OLD WHO MESSED UP AND GOT THE WORLD INVADED!" She turned and ran out. "I should have known!"

"Usagi!" Endymion called after her. He started to follow, but a gentle hand restrained him. Frustrated and angry, he turned questioningly to his wife holding him back.

"Let her go, Endymion," Serenity said gently. "Let her calm down."

He wanted to ignore her, to go after his daughter and make her understand that he wasn't doing this to be mean or arbitrary, that he was genuinely concerned with her welfare and with the world's. But those big blue watery eyes were always so difficult to reason with.

Seeing that her parents weren't going to go after her, Sailor Saturn broke from the rest and followed Sailor Moon's path out of the room.

"You were a little harsh," Serenity whispered, fearing hurting him.

"She has to understand," Endymion countered, for now it seemed his wife didn't understand his side either. "What she did was reckless. Sure, she pulled it off, but it could have been disastrous for everyone."

"I understand your side, Endymion," Serenity told him. "You just could have been - gentler."

"Does that work? Does anything? I try to be patient and understanding with her and she walks all over me. I try to be firm and set limits and boundaries and I'm a ogre who's holding her back. I just don't know anymore."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither do I," Serenity smiled weakly. "She's exasperated me as much as she has you. I guess all we can do is love her and trust her to make the right decision," and Serenity put her head against Endymion's chest, "and pick up the pieces if she doesn't."

"And you always wondered why I never had kids," Venus murmured to Jupiter. That drew a knowing smile from Jupiter.

"Oh," Serenity said suddenly, pulling away from Endymion and turning to Sailor Pluto. "Where are my manners? Setsuna, it's so good to have you back." She glided over to Sailor Pluto and, though she was still dwarfed by the lanky senshi, she flung her arms around the woman's neck and hugged her with a little assistance from Pluto herself. "Are you back to stay?"

"Who may see the future?" Pluto replied, almost in jest. "I have, as yet, no plans to leave."

"Cryptic as usual," Sailor Neptune gently chided as she approached. Serenity gave way and the two outer senshi embraced. "It was devastating to hear you were thought dead. Thank you for making my period of mourning brief."

"It was not my intent to cause you grief," Pluto said. "And it was not my doing which ended it but I am glad for this reunion just the same."

The two broke away from each other and Pluto addressed the entire assembly.

"Indeed, I am very happy to be reunited with each and every one of you, my friends and fellow senshi." Then she smiled mysteriously to herself. "And I am heartened that my final wish was granted."

"Um," Mercury began shyly. Something obviously bothered her, but the gravity of the matter was making her too timid to bring it up. Pluto locked her gaze on Mercury.

"You worry that my return has created an anomaly in the flow of time," Pluto proclaimed.

"Yes. Did you foresee my concerns?"

Pluto smiled to herself. "Knowing you as I do, it was not hard to guess. Your concern is justified, Sailor Mercury. Intrusion into the past is quite dangerous. Previous visits by the Princess were permitted only with my strict supervision so I could act should something happen to alter what was to come. Without that supervision, the risk of altering the past and obliterating the future we all now reside in is just too great."

"Then that poses the big question," Mars ventured. "Did she?"

"The Princess is a remarkable young woman," Sailor Pluto replied. "Her theory in this instance was sound. To pluck a person from the past and bring that person to the future permanently is quite dangerous, for it erases everything that person was destined to do. And the ripples from that action could become chaotic. Even to pluck someone from the moment before they die would alter what was to come, for it would leave no body to bury or mourn over." She glanced back at the Royal couple with a hopeful smile. "But if there is no further evidence of that person's existence from that point on, not even a body, who is to say that person died at that moment or merely disappeared into the currents of time?"

"Utterly logical," nodded Mercury.

"That girl has to be the luckiest pup I've ever known," mumbled Uranus, shaking her head.

"What did she say, Juno in words I can understand," Vesta whispered to Juno.

"The Princess was right THIS TIME," Juno told her.

Sailor Pluto walked up to King Endymion. She bowed reverently, then looked at him.

"Your concern was justified, Your Majesty," Pluto said with a pained expression, as if she was committing heresy by even thinking the things she was about to say, "but perhaps your reaction was a bit animated?"

"OK," Endymion sighed in resignation. "I get the message. I'll apologize to her."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled warmly. "You're doing the right thing."

"I'll remind you of that the next time YOU call her a brat," Endymion replied. Serenity stuck her tongue out at him.

Elsewhere, Sailor Saturn walked cautiously down the hall, almost on tiptoe, transforming back to Hotaru Tomoe as she went. Her euphoria over the return of her Setsuna-Mama was completely dampened by her concern for her friend Usa's feelings. Hotaru heard the anger and disillusionment in Usa's vehement retort, as had the Asteroid Senshi, and empathized with it in a way the adults no longer could. Her heart went out to her friend and her only thought was to be there to console Usa and let her know that she wasn't alone.

A maintenance worker passed her in the hall and nodded warmly to her. Word had spread quickly among the maintenance staff of the palace about the budding romance between the son of one of their own and the dark young waif with the soulful eyes who was a member of the royal couple's inner circle. It seemed to draw everyone in the palace a little closer and Hotaru had quickly become a favorite among the maintenance staff. Hotaru returned the nod with a quick one of her own. She didn't mean to be rude or brusk, but her concern was with Usa.

Sighting the door to her quarters, Hotaru hesitated. Would Usa be embarrassed by her presence? Perhaps she wanted to be alone. Shaking her head and forcing her courage to the front, the slight girl approached the door and touched it to signal the environmental control computer of her presence.

"These quarters are currently unoccupied," the computer reported.

"Where could she be?" Hotaru wondered aloud.

"Insufficient query," the computer replied. "Please rephrase."

Hotaru shook her head. "Current location of the Princess Usagi."

"Working," the computer responded. "The Princess Usagi is not in the palace."

Hotaru grimaced.

"Usa, please come in," Hotaru said, engaging her senshi communicator. "This is Hotaru." She waited in vain for a response, wandering down the hall as she waited in case there was a blockage of the powerful communicator's signal. "Usa? This is Hotaru. Please answer me!"

No response came. Fighting back growing concern, Hotaru engaged the communicator's tracking feature. It engaged and, after several moments, returned its report. Usa was nowhere to be found on the planet Earth.

"Oh, Usa, where did you go?" Hotaru sighed in frustration.

Unconsciously, though, Hotaru's mind reached out across the universe from Earth, fanning out from the planet in search of her friend. Oblivious to this, Hotaru wandered absently down the hall trying to figure out where her friend could have gone. Then her brain picked up a thought on a sympathetic harmonic across the inter-dimensional expanse. The girl stopped in mid-stride. Her eyes glazed over for a second. Then she returned to normal.

Only now she knew where her friend had gone.

* * *

At that moment, Usa, in her Sailor Moon form, was crossing the inter-dimensional void between Earth and Elysian. As she traveled, she didn't think about the swirling rainbow of colors that passed by, colors that signaled different dimensions and different energies connected with those realities. All she thought of was one single-minded thing: Helios. Helios would understand. Helios would accept her for who she was, not what she had once been. Helios would always trust her and never hold a mistake OK, mistakes against her forever. Helios loved her. 

The Princess grimaced at the thought. OK, her parents loved her. She wouldn't go that far. But Helios trusted her, trusted her with his life again and again. Her parents didn't even trust her to be out after twenty-two hundred hours. Well, fine she'd be with the one person who did trust her. And maybe she'd stay there. That way her parents wouldn't have any reason to worry about trusting her ever again.

She'd miss Hotaru, though. But maybe she could talk Hotaru into living in Elysian with them.

"Maiden."

It was such a faint call Usa nearly missed it. Stopping, Usa circled back. Even though inter-dimensional space was very tiny by our standards, once inside perception of distance was warped and the trip elongated. A vast expanse of dimensional portals were compressed into a tiny space and to one inside the warp it seemed as huge as space itself sometimes. Because of that it took a few moments for Usa to backtrack until she caught it again.

"Maiden," she 'heard' the call in her mind.

"Helios?" she asked, a futile gesture because sound could not pierce the dimensional portals. The Princess turned to the direction the thought cast had come from.

It wasn't the portal to Elysian. Why would Helios be here? Was he in trouble? His thought message didn't sound distressed. Overcome by curiosity, Usa shot forward and passed through the dimensional portal.

Instantly she materialized in a pastoral sea of green. Waves of grass knee deep surrounded her. In the distance to one side were thickets of trees and to the other were crystal blue lakes. Overhead the sky was a sapphire blue unblemished by clouds. It was as if she had stepped onto one of the perfect vistas of Elysian yet it wasn't. For one thing, she seemed completely alone. No person could be seen. There weren't even animals on the ground or birds in the sky and Elysian teamed with life. She wasn't afraid she had no reason to be but it was very, very strange.

"Helios?" she called out. "Are you here?"

For a moment she wondered if it had all been some sort of illusion. Then she sensed it from above. Looking up into the sapphire sky, Sailor Moon spotted him flying down. He was in his Pegasus form and something within her tightened with longing. Helios in his human form was quite handsome, but there was something equally thrilling to witnessing him in his equine form. To see that powerfully muscled, exquisitely sculpted, divinely pristine creature soar down from the heavens, his wings majestically spread and his crystal horn gleaming in the sunlight - well that alone was enough to give a girl material for a month of pleasant dreams. As the winged unicorn ever so gracefully landed a few feet from her, barely kicking up a puff of dust and pollen from the grasses, Sailor Moon felt her cheeks flush and her heart skip a beat.

"Maiden," Helios smiled as he shifted from equine to human, "this is an unexpected surprise but definitely a pleasant one." He gathered her gloved hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Sailor Moon could feel her temperature rise a little more.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Helios," Sailor Moon whispered to conceal the tremor in her voice. "I was coming to Elysian to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Merely tending to my duties as Guardian of Pleasant Dreams," Helios assured her. "It is a maintenance duty, nothing more, and can easily wait."

"What is this place?" Sailor Moon asked, looking around. Though the placid vista seemed normal enough, there was a nagging curiosity about it.

"A world, like yours, with its own life and its own dreams," Helios responded.

"I don't see any life. The place seems deserted."

"To you, perhaps. Not all life can be seen by the human eye. But all life that dreams is visible to me." His hands gently locked behind the back of her neck, his forearms lightly resting on her shoulders. "Do not concern yourself with it, Maiden. Why did you seek me out? Has something happened or did the longing in your heart finally equal that which fills my own for you?"

Sailor Moon's eyes shyly sought the ground. "I've always had you beaten in that department," she said. Then her features clouded over.

"What troubles you, Maiden?" Helios asked compassionately. "Please tell me, for the sight of your sadness is as a knife in my very heart."

"Oh, I had another fight with my parents," Sailor Moon admitted reluctantly. "Mostly my Dad. Why can't they see, Helios? Why can't they trust me and believe in me?"

Sailor Moon felt herself shiver in the presence of her love. Her trouble seemed so petty now. Would he look down on her? Would her angry, defensive retort and her immature flight bring scorn to him where before there was adoration? The girl in pink and white suddenly wished she had kept her own confidence.

"I do not know, Maiden," Helios replied sympathetically. "Perhaps they cannot see what I see. Perhaps they are blinded by the image of the helpless infant they held in their arms and cannot see the vibrant and impressive young woman I see blossoming. Do not rebuke them harshly, my Maiden. They do love you, in their own way. though not as much as I, for no being in this universe could love you as much as I."

"Right answer," Sailor Moon sniffed.

Tearing up, she pressed to her love's chest and felt his supple arms encircle her. A euphoria began to build in her body and her mind. She could swear she was tingling.

And in that moment she reached an epiphany she would never leave this never. She was his now and forever, and if she could spend her entire life like this, it would be a life lived fully.

* * *

"She's not in her room?" Queen Serenity asked as King Endymion entered her drawing room. The Queen sat with her four guardians and closest friends nearby, ready to tend to her emotional needs. Though Serenity projected an outer calm, they all knew inside she was desperate for everything to be mended and happiness to once more rule the palace. 

"She's not in the palace," Endymion scowled. "I even tied it in with the city surveillance monitors. She's not in the city."

"Again?" Makoto gasped with incredulity. "What is it with that girl and running away?"

"You don't suppose she went back into time again, do you?" Rei asked.

"She has not," Setsuna answered, entering the room at that moment, as if on cue. The tall woman bowed to the King and Queen. "Forgive my intrusion, your Majesties."

"Not even as an act of rebellion?" Rei persisted. "Just to say she can?"

"I would know," Setsuna stated and that was that.

"Then where would she go?" Endymion asked. "She's not with Hotaru and the Asteroids. They're all accounted for."

"Oh, Endymion, you can be so dense sometimes," Serenity spoke up. Everyone noticed that her inner calm seemed to be coming back in line with her outer calm.

"That's the pot making value judgments on the kettle's hue," Endymion retorted. Serenity wrinkled her nose at him. "All right, I bow to your wisdom. Where is she?"

"No doubt on her way to Elysian to cry on Helios' shoulder."

"Of course," nodded Makoto.

"Duh," mumbled Minako.

"Makes sense," added Rei.

"Very logical," Ami concurred.

"How can you be so sure?" Endymion demanded.

"She feels hurt and betrayed, Endymion," Serenity told her. "She accomplished what she thought was a triumph and it was snatched away. So she's seeking someone who she knows will love her unconditionally. Since we're the ones she feels betrayed her, she'd naturally seek out Helios or Hotaru. We know she's not with Hotaru, so it must be Helios."

Endymion looked down, chagrined. Thank whatever being guided the world that his daughter had someone as gentle and trustworthy as Helios to turn to when he blundered and failed her.

"Well, there's one way to test your theory," Endymion replied.

He turned toward the heavens and cleared his mind. Reaching out to Elysian, as only he as guardian of Earth and possessor of the Golden Crystal could, Endymion sought out its guardian, Helios. After a moment he felt contact.

"Your Majesty," Helios greeted him respectfully. "You grace me once more with your presence. Why, if I may ask, do you call?"

"Just checking, Helios," Endymion thought back. "Is Usa there in Elysian? If she is, don't tell her I was looking for her, please. I don't want to intrude on her."

"Your wish is my very command, Your Majesty," Helios said. "However, I fear you are premature. Your daughter is not in Elysian. Is she destined here?"

A sick, nameless dread began to trickle into Endymion's heart.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. Empty Nest

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 5: "Empty Nest"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Hotaru sat pensively on the sofa in her living quarters. Haruka and Michiru were still having their reunion with Sailor Pluto and were gone. She would be with them under normal circumstances. However the girl was too concerned over her friend Usa. It wasn't because the girl was traveling on her own to Elysian to be with her love Helios without telling anyone. Hotaru figured that a little time with Helios might be just what her friend needed to get over the sting of her parents' rebuke.

Not that she was unsympathetic to the royal family's side. Hotaru had spent enough time with her "Setsuna-Mama" to know that tampering with time was a dangerous thing. Usa had, for all her good intentions, been reckless and succeeded as much through luck as through the correctness of her planning. If Usa had asked her, she would have told her as much.

It's doubtful Usa would have listened, though. When she was determined to do something . . .

"A group of people desire entry," the computerized environmental control computer announced.

"Who are they?" Hotaru asked.

"Group identified as consisting of: Jun-Jun, Cere . . ."

"Let them in."

The door hissed open and the four Amazons entered the quarters. Each seemed subdued, even Palla-Palla, and walked as if on eggshells. Hotaru gestured them further inside.

"So, um," Jun-Jun ventured timidly. "How's the Princess?"

"She left," Hotaru admitted.

"She's gone?" Ves-Ves goggled. "She ran away again?"

"She's gone to Elysian."

"Oh," Ves-Ves suddenly understood.

"Guess it makes sense," Jun-Jun added. "If I had a boyfriend like Helios, I'd sure rather cry on his shoulder than mine."

"Palla-Palla likes the nice horsie-man," the diminutive senshi offered. "Can we go see him, too?"

"Um, not this time, Palla-Palla," Jun-Jun told her. Palla-Palla looked down, chastened.

"Is the Princess coming back?" the young girl asked.

"I guess. Why wouldn't she?"

"Why should she?" the depressed and dour Cere-Cere retorted. Jun-Jun looked at her askance. "Well, she tries to help someone and all she gets is reamed for it."

"She took a dangerous gamble that could have affected a lot of people besides us," her sister retorted. "And she didn't have to do it that way."

"Hey, you can't question yourself in this business," Ves-Ves argued. "Sure, you have to keep your head, but you've got to do what you think is right if you're a soldier. Otherwise you're just a uniform with nothing inside."

"Besides," Cere-Cere added hoarsely, "she's being with the man she loves. It's hard being separated from someone you love. You don't know, Jun. I don't know how she put up with it and kept going. Gallan's only been asleep for two weeks and it feels like ten years to me. How long has it been since she's seen Helios?"

"Look, you've all got good points," Hotaru said, trying to be peacemaker. "Maybe this is one of those 'no right answer' things that the inner senshi always tell us about."

Everyone except Palla-Palla nodded. The concept went over Palla-Palla's head.

"So," Jun-Jun ventured again, "should we go get her?"

"Let her be, Jun," Cere-Cere sighed.

"But we're her guardians. We're supposed to watch out for her."

"So what do you want to do, build a cage and lock her in? Let her have a few days of happiness."

Jun-Jun turned to Hotaru. "Then should we tell the King and Queen?"

"They'll find out soon enough," Hotaru murmured.

"I don't know. The last time we kept quiet, Usa ended up in trouble. Maybe this time we shouldn't."

"I'm not going to turn her in," Hotaru replied. "If they tell us we have to go after her, I guess we'll have to. But until then, I guess I'm with Cere. Give her a little time to cool down."

"Yeah, stop being Little Miss Goody-Goody," grumbled Ves-Ves.

"Isn't it about time for one of your 'sessions'?" Jun-Jun asked pointedly. Ves-Ves glared and Jun-Jun glared back.

Suddenly the door opened behind them. Hotaru looked up, expecting it to be either Haruka or Michiru. Instead it was King Endymion. Everyone in the room (except Palla-Palla) quickly realized Usa's father had already figured out his daughter was gone.

"Hotaru," Endymion said, his calm commanding exterior a mask for the churning concern he felt inside, "do you know where Usa went?"

Three Amazons exchanged guilty glances while Palla-Palla looked on innocently. Hotaru grimaced.

"She went to Elysian, Your Majesty," Hotaru squeaked.

"No, she didn't," Endymion retorted.

The anxiety in the room ratcheted up five hundred percent.

"But Your Majesty," Hotaru began.

"I've already talked to Helios. She's not there and he would never lie to me."

"But that's where she was going! I know it! I sensed it!"

And everyone could see Endymion's own fatherly anxiety begin to show through the cracks in his mask of command.

"Then she didn't make it," he whispered.

* * *

In the throne room, the four Asteroid Senshi looked on anxiously. In one part of the room, Ami, Endymion and Sailor Pluto were trading theories with Artemis about where she might be and what might have happened. In another part of the room, alone, Rei has slipped off into a trance, eschewing her normal time-consuming fire readings in favor of trying to divine through the intimate link she had with her "daughter in everything but blood". Nearer to them, Hotaru was surrounded by Haruka, Michiru, Minako and Makoto. The four women were listening as Hotaru repeated her story to them, questioning her as she went. As this happened, Jun-Jun glanced over at Queen Serenity, who sat to the rear of Hotaru and her questioners, out of the way. Jun-Jun noticed the trepidation and sorrow in the Queen's still lovely, youthful face. 

The old saying was true: Seeing Queen Serenity sad made you want to cry yourself.

"OK, what happened then?" prompted Minako.

"I came up to the door and signaled to the E.C.C. unit that I wanted to come in," Hotaru recalled. "Usa's always saying she's going to fix the lock so it passes me through, but she must not have gotten to it yet. The computer said that the room was empty."

"Uh huh," Haruka nodded encouragingly. She and Michiru were there at Minako's behest, to apply a little "parental" pressure on Hotaru, just in case she was trying to protect Usa.

"Well, I guess I wondered where she was," Hotaru shrugged, "and if she was all right. She was pretty upset. And then I felt her."

"Felt her?" Minako asked. "Like she was in the hall?"

"No. It was like we were in contact like we were sharing the same thought."

"You were communicating with her?" Michiru asked.

"Well," Hotaru grimaced. "It was like she heard me ask if she was OK and she said yes. And I asked her where she was. And she said she was going to be with Helios." Hotaru's eyes sought the floor. "But she wasn't really there - and I didn't really say anything."

Michiru exchanged a surprised look with Haruka.

"Have you ever had telepathic contact with Usa before?" Michiru asked.

"No, never! I've never had it with anyone - not since Queen Neherenia teamed up with Sailor Galaxia."

"OK, what made you go after her again?" Minako posed.

"We've been through that!" Hotaru cried. "I'm not covering for her! I'm as worried about Usa as you are!"

"Nobody thinks you're lying," Makoto said gently, kneeling down next to the teary young waif. "It's just - maybe you're overlooking something that could be important."

As the weary teen began again, Serenity rose from her seat. Under the watchful eye of Luna, the Queen listlessly glided over to her husband. He was still engaged with Ami and Artemis.

"Perhaps we could boost the tracking reception?" ventured Ami. Artemis shook his head.

"It would have to be an astronomical boost to catch a signal that small," Artemis argued. "Those communicators weren't designed for interplanetary or inter-dimensional transmission. We could be searching that way for years and still not hit anything." Ami sighed in frustration.

Endymion, sensing the distress of his mate as she neared, turned and extended a hand to her. She clasped it gratefully, as much so she could give comfort to his suffering form as so she could draw from him. The King looked back at Ami and Artemis, trying to keep his concentration on what they said.

"What are you feeling, Endymion?" Serenity asked. He looked back at her, puzzled. "Concerning Usagi - what are you feeling?"

"I don't understand," Endymion replied.

"You've always had a sixth sense about her, just like you always had about me whenever I was in danger. Is she in danger, Endymion? Please tell me if she is. Don't hide it."

Endymion shook his head. "I haven't felt anything. If she was in danger, my head would be pounding it out to me. That's why I was so surprised when Helios said she wasn't in Elysian. If something had attacked her I would have known."

A pregnant pause filled the general area. Finally Ami gave voice to what she was thinking.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that she's," Ami began, then stopped timidly. "I mean, there's no indication . . ."

"She's not dead," Endymion proclaimed, to both Serenity's relief and Ami's. "I would have felt that."

"But according to you, she's not in distress, either," Artemis observed. "Do you suppose she got side-tracked by something?"

"Knowing that girl, it's extremely possible," Endymion grinned ruefully. "She's so impulsive and she thinks her youth and enthusiasm makes her invulnerable. She could be off anywhere, doing anything."

Endymion turned and stared at a computer screen with a galaxy star chart on it.

"But where? It's such a big universe. Where are you?"

Serenity glanced at Sailor Pluto. The look she received wasn't what the Queen expected.

"Do you know where she is, Sailor Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked.

Sailor Pluto glanced to the floor.

"You do know," Serenity said, "don't you?"

She didn't respond, though she could feel the eyes of the room upon her and hear the hush that enveloped them all.

"But you can't tell me, can you?" Serenity asked, the trace of pain in her voice like a thousand daggers in Sailor Pluto's heart. "Saying something would affect the future, wouldn't it?"

"I am truly sorry, My Queen," Sailor Pluto choked out, her misting eyes a match for the Queen she faced. Serenity moved over to her and took the taller woman in her arms.

"I know you are," Serenity whispered. "I know you love her as much as we do."

"And I owe her my life as well," Sailor Pluto continued. "It is just that my duties often preclude considerations of sentiment and friendship."

It was one of the few unguarded moments anyone could ever remember witnessing from the mysterious Sailor Pluto. Michiru broke away from her group and joined Serenity in consoling the Senshi of Time. Rei looked up from her trance, on the verge of tears herself from the combined sorrow of Serenity and Sailor Pluto. Minako, Makoto and Haruka converged as well. There was nothing more to be learned by questions. A plan of action was needed.

Hotaru glanced at the Asteroids, transformed since news of the Princess being missing first broke. She noticed Sailor Pallas, whose sensitivity to the emotions thick in the room was adding to her own anxiety and threatening to overwhelm the girl. Hotaru, agitated herself by the vibes in the room, went over to her.

"Miss Hotaru Ma'am?" Pallas sniffled, on the verge of crying. "Isn't the Princess ever coming back?"

"We have to believe that, Pallas," Hotaru said, bending into her and grasping the girl's shoulders. The other three looked on, sympathetic to the pain both girls felt. "Our belief has to shine like a beacon across the night so Usa can see it and find her way home."

"Pallas wishes the Princess would come home," the girl whimpered. Vesta leaned down and gathered the girl in. Pallas clung to Vesta.

"I don't think there's anything more we can do here," Hotaru suggested.

"Yeah, and I think the emotions are overwhelming Pallas," Juno added. "Maybe we ought to go back to our quarters." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"Is it OK if I come, too?" Hotaru asked meekly.

"Love to have you," Juno said.

Five teenage girls solemnly walked back to their quarters through the palace corridors. It wasn't an easy journey. The first person they came across stopped them.

"Is there news of the Princess?" the man desperately asked. He was one of the attendants from the Royal Receiving Room, who kept the crowds in an orderly line on days when Queen Serenity would receive visits from the people of Crystal Tokyo and beyond.

"Not yet," Jun-Jun responded when she saw that Hotaru couldn't bring herself to.

The attendant's gaze fell to the floor, his hopes crushed by the news. As an afterthought he nodded gratefully to the girls and went on. And it was like that over and over again: one or more of the palace staff would stop and inquire about the Princess Usagi and each person would be so terribly disappointed by the news. Some took it harder than others. One woman burst into embarrassed tears. Another couldn't conceal the accusatory look she shot at Hotaru and particularly the Asteroids, as it was their job to protect the Princess. But the consensus was clear: Usa was universally loved in the palace and news of her disappearance was affecting them almost as badly as if the Queen herself was gone.

As such, they gratefully entered the Amazons' quarters. Palla-Palla immediately crossed over to the security of her corner play area and sat silently amid her collection of dolls. Jun-Jun and Cere-Cere exchanged worried glances with each other, then looked in unison to Hotaru.

"We've got to go after her," Ves-Ves proclaimed.

"I'm all for that," Jun-Jun replied. "Where do we start looking?"

Ves-Ves pressed her lips together until they thinned into a line. She wanted to respond, but couldn't argue her sister's point.

"Well," Cere-Cere began, "Palla-Palla can sense thoughts. Maybe we could get lucky."

"And how do we get there?"

"Could you think of something besides how to punch holes in everybody else's ideas!" Ves-Ves barked.

"Somebody's got to think of these things!" Jun-Jun snapped back.

"At least we're trying!"

A tense silence filled the room.

"Maybe we could use Sailor Teleport?" Hotaru ventured meekly.

"Don't we need Sailor Moon to do that?" Cere-Cere asked.

"Maybe not," Hotaru replied, thought she didn't seem very convincing.

And optimism seemed to die a slow death.

"You all think she's gone forever!" Palla-Palla wailed. "You all think there's no hope! Well Palla-Palla doesn't want the Princess to be gone!" With that, the girl with the balls dangling from her blue hair began weeping. Ves-Ves crossed over and began consoling her. As she hugged Palla-Palla, Ves-Ves looked back at the others.

"We have to try," Ves-Ves said hoarsely. "What's the point in being senshi if we don't? Maybe we'll never find her. Maybe we'll fall on our faces or even screw things up worse. But we can't just sit here and do nothing! Otherwise, what good are we?"

"I thought you didn't like her," Cere-Cere observed quietly.

Ves-Ves burned. "Well," she began, "I don't hate her. She's just - there's lots of things in this world that are worse than putting up with a spoiled, bossy rich girl. Besides, it's our duty, isn't it?"

"I'm willing to try," Hotaru told them. "I mean - I don't know how to explain it but it just seems like the longer it takes to find her, the worse it's going to be. Don't ask me what that means. I get feelings like that sometimes."

"I'm in," Cere-Cere said, purpose lifting some of the melancholy she'd been mired in. "I couldn't stand to see the look in Helios' eyes if something happened to Usa."

"Palla-Palla will do whatever she can," Palla-Palla said urgently. "She promises she'll listen really, really hard - as hard as she's ever listened!" Ves-Ves patted her on the shoulder.

"Jun?" Cere-Cere prodded.

"I guess finding Usa is worth taking a risk," she mused. Then she grew more agitated. "But we have to be careful! If we end up getting ourselves lost, that'll just make the King and Queen's job more difficult."

"Point taken," nodded Hotaru. "Let's head for the Aero-pad."

The others headed for the door, but stopped when they noticed they were one short.

"Jun, what are you doing?" Ves-Ves growled.

"I'm leaving the Inner Senshi a cyber-note," Jun-Jun responded. "It's so they know what we're doing and they won't worry."

Ves-Ves was about to respond sarcastically, but Hotaru's gentle shake of her head stopped her. Minutes later the five teens emerged onto the Aero-pad atop the palace. They gathered in a circle as perplexed attendants watched.

"Transform," Jun-Jun told them. "Juno Star Power Make-Up!"

"Pallas Star Power Make-Up!"

"Vesta Star Power Make-Up!"

"Ceres Star Power Make-Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!"

Moments later, the transformed senshi joined hands in the circle. Their eyes closed as one. Instantly winds began to swirl around them as four jewels in four tiaras began to glow in unison with Saturn's tiara. Immediately powerful energy charged the circle. Sailor Saturn assumed it was the group's combined energy, though the others instantly recognized the real source of the surge. The five senshi took on a brilliance that steadily grew as the winds swirled to a feverish pitch.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they all called out, each one hoping against hope that despite missing Sailor Moon their energies would be enough.

For a moment their efforts seemed to flag. Then Sailor Saturn's tiara pulsed. Light enveloped them all. A ball of intense white light burst from the Aero-pad and rocketed into the heavens, leaving nothing behind but settling dust dropped from a dying whirlwind.

And from the concealment of a doorway, Sailor Pluto watched them. Her expression was anxious, but colored with hope.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. The Place Of Anything You Want

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 6: "The Place Of Anything You Want"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Fisheye paused at the door of the temple. The temple maiden wanted to enter, but he was unsure if he should. His lord, Helios, knelt before the alter, lost in deep concentration and Fisheye didn't want to disturb him.

Helios had been like this for hours. He searched the provinces of his influence, the dreams of mortals, searching for the love of his life. The Princess Usagi, Neo-Sailor Moon, was missing from the court of Crystal Tokyo, vanished ironically during a journey to see him. While others searched real space, Helios scoured the Dream Space. Perhaps she was the victim of foul play. Perhaps she had just taken a wrong turn and was lost. Relentlessly Helios searched with his mind. He had to find her and save her if he could.

And if it was too late - he at least had to know.

"Fisheye," a whispered voice came from behind the "maiden" with the sea foam green tresses and the flowing white gown, "resist the impulse to intrude." Fisheye found his fellow temple maiden, Ravonna, behind him, a single blonde lock dangling into eyes that seemed to see the past, present and future all at once.

"I know I shouldn't," Fisheye grimaced, embarrassed at being caught. "But it's just so hard to look at him like that. He's got a strangle-hold on it, but his very soul is so filled with desperation and anxiety. Tell me you can't feel it?" Fisheye glanced back at the priest of the land of dreams, the crystal horn affixed on the man's forehead catching the low light of the room. "We're his attendants. Can't we do something?"

"He has not asked for our assistance," Ravonna replied. "We must be ever ready to provide it when asked, but until we are asked we must remain in the background. Our Lord searches a vast realm for a single light. Were he to miss that light because he was distracted by unwelcome assistance, how much would we be assisting him?"

Ravonna observed the answer didn't satisfy Fisheye. She thought back to her sister, Evionne, who Fisheye had succeeded. Evionne would not have been satisfied, either. The woman reached out and caressed the surprised Fisheye's cheek with her hand.

"It is difficult, I know, to stand and wait when your urge is to act," Ravonna said with a hint of admiration. "We, too, serve who only stand and wait."

"That'll be small comfort if the worst happens," Fisheye scowled. "You know the future. Will she be found?"

"That is not for you to know, Fisheye," Ravonna replied tightly, "until it actually comes to pass." Regretting her ire, the woman softened, a hand reflexively guiding her blonde hair behind one ear. "I will say this: The Princess Usagi will not be saved by our Lord."

"Then why are we letting him waste his time like this?" Fisheye demanded.

"It keeps him busy," Ravonna whispered.

* * *

From inside a ball of white energy, five young teens looked at their surroundings. 

"Oooooooooh!" cooed Sailor Pallas. "Look at the pretty colors!"

Swirling around the ball was a kaleidoscope of colors dancing and cavorting to a rhythm only they heard. It was a dazzling display and filled more than one of them with a tremendous sense of wonder and awe.

"Where do you suppose it's coming from?" Ceres asked.

"Sensei Mercury-Sama could probably explain it," Juno replied. "If I had to guess, it's probably light photons skidding against the edge of our energy bubble. Pallas, don't get distracted by the light show. We need you to concentrate on picking up the Princess's thoughts."

"Yes, Juno," Pallas replied penitently. Her eyes closed reluctantly and she went back to trying to pick up other thoughts.

"I don't get it," Vesta said. "We've teleported before and we've never seen a light show before."

"Maybe we're not traveling as fast because Sailor Moon isn't with us," Saturn proposed. "I'm just glad we were able to take off at all."

"Thanks to you," Ceres added.

"Me?"

"Come on, Saturn, we all know who gave us the extra boost," Ceres said. "If it were just us Asteroids, we'd still be on the Aero-pad."

"But I didn't do anything," Saturn maintained. "I'm no more powerful than any of you. Certainly not as powerful as Usa."

"You don't see it, do you?" Vesta grinned. Saturn looked at her curiously. "You're big leagues, Saturn. We're just trainees. You've fought with the Outer Senshi. You helped the Queen when she was Sailor Moon. And you've got a lot of kick in that little body of yours. Maybe you're not at the Princess's level, but you're not far behind. Sometimes I wonder what you can't do."

"No, that's not true," Saturn shook her head.

"Face it, girl. You're more powerful than the four of us combined."

"No."

"We don't hate you for it. That's the way it is. And hey, you're on our side, so that makes it a good thing."

"I'm not more powerful than any of you," Saturn maintained.

"Hate to break this to you, but you are," Vesta countered.

"I'M NOT!" Saturn cried. Instantly her cheeks colored and her gaze dropped.

"Saturn," Juno ventured, "there's nothing wrong with it."

Saturn kept her eyes down. She swallowed as if she were swallowing her mortification.

"You wouldn't say that," she whispered timidly, "if you'd seen - what I've seen."

An embarrassed silence filled the next few moments.

"Anything, Pallas?" Ceres asked.

Pallas vacantly shook her head, her eyes still closed and her mind still on task. The light show continued outside the suddenly cramped and confining energy sphere.

* * *

"I'm loathe to admit it," sighed Ami, sitting in her control chair, "but I'm beginning to think this course of action is impractical." 

She was parked before Endymion's computer console in Endymion's den, the den that housed his vast and imposing computer control room. His gigantic computer network was focused on the task of tracking his daughter's journey into the inter-dimensional hyperspace nexus between their reality and that of Elysian. Endymion was at the main console, controlling the search through his cybernetic control chair which linked his mental commands to the computer. Assisting him was Ami and Artemis, while the others looked on with barely concealed concern. They had been at this for nearly ninety minutes, plotting all possible points Sailor Moon could have departed from her course to Elysian and scanning those courses for signs of her.

"We'll find her," Endymion maintained as he searched.

"But how soon?" Artemis asked wearily. "Simple process of elimination could take years to work."

"Years?" they heard Serenity gasp.

"And that's assuming she remains stationary," Ami added.

"I'm open to suggestions," Endymion replied thinly.

"Well, it isn't very scientific," Artemis began, "but instead of using a computer to track her path, maybe you need to do it."

Endymion stopped and looked at the cat curiously.

"You're tuned into her psychically," the white cat continued. "All you have to do is head for that point," and he pointed with his paw at the sensor map coordinates flashing on the screen, "then follow her projected path until you pick up some mental trace of her."

"Would that work?" Makoto posed.

"I think so," Rei responded. "Maybe I'm prejudiced, but I'd rather trust in Endymion's psychic link to Usa than a bunch of machines any day."

Artemis scowled and shifted uncomfortably. "It might not work. There might not be a trace of her left to pick up. Or she might have taken a different path than the projected one and you'd be searching a dead end. But I think you've got a better chance of picking her up than these computers do."

Endymion considered things for a moment. When he rose to his feet, everyone in the room knew he'd decided.

"I'm going with you," Serenity proclaimed. Endymion turned to her.

"Serenity," he began.

"Endymion, she's my daughter as much as she is yours! I need to go, too! I need to find her!"

"Someone has to stay," he tried to reason with her. "My mental link with her is stronger than yours. Logically I should be the one to go."

"Crystal Tokyo can live without me for a few days!" Serenity argued.

"It might take longer."

"I don't care!"

"Serenity," Endymion countered. "The Door of Time - it has to be safeguarded."

"Your Majesties," Sailor Pluto spoke up. "Do not concern yourselves with the door. I pledge to return to my post immediately. Nothing and no one shall pass - upon my - my newly returned life. This I swear."

Serenity turned back to Endymion, expectant now that his last argument had been trumped. When he didn't surrender, her large blue eyes began to water.

"Don't start crying," Endymion warned. He couldn't stand up to her tears and they both knew it.

"I'm not doing it on purpose," Serenity whimpered, falling into her familiar spot against his chest. "I just want to find her, Endymion! I need to know she's safe!"

Endymion sighed in frustration. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He could feel his will melting away under the storm of her tears. He didn't want her with him. There was no way anyone could know what was out there, what their daughter might have stumbled into. The thought of Serenity possibly exposed to that danger was more than he could handle.

And if the worst happened and their daughter was found dead - he didn't want Serenity to see that. It was bad enough he would have to see it.

But it was just so hard to say 'no' to her when she was like this.

"I'll go," he said. Endymion pulled her away from his chest until they could meet eye to eye. "I'll find her."

"But . . ." Serenity began.

"We don't know what's out there," he said as sternly as he could manage in the face of those big blue eyes. "We don't know what's happened. You need to stay behind."

"Why?" she howled.

Endymion gave her a timid grin. "Just in case something happens to me, too." He felt her clench up. "If that happens, I'll need you and the senshi to save the day - Sailor Moon."

For a moment he thought she was going to disintegrate before his eyes. They all thought it. For a moment the only thing that seemed to be holding Serenity up was Endymion's grip on her upper arms. Then resigned acceptance came and the moment passed. Serenity nodded her head in defeat. And once again Endymion felt like a gigantic heel for disappointing her. Serenity turned and headed for the aero-pad. The senshi fell in behind her. Ami offered Endymion a timid glance of support as she followed her leader.

"I'll get Diana and keep looking down here," Artemis told him. Endymion nodded and headed for the door.

Up on the aero-pad, Endymion walked out to the center. Serenity stood off to one side, her four senshi along with Haruka and Michiru a pace behind her. The wind whipped along the pad, billowing skirts and tousling hair. The tails of Endymion's pastel gray tuxedo flapped in the strong gust, much the way Serenity's trails of blonde hair did.

Endymion took his place, then turned for a last look at the love of his long life. Without warning, Serenity burst forward and ran up to him. He was about to admonish her again, but held his tongue. Serenity reached him, braced herself with her hands on his chest, stood up on tiptoe and kissed him.

"You come back to me," she whimpered, on the verge of tears again. "I mean it!"

"I hear and obey, Your Majesty," Endymion replied. He leaned in and kissed her again. Serenity's lips clung to his, not wanting to release.

Finally he pulled away. She retreated a few steps. Endymion closed his eyes. Invoking the Gold Crystal, Endymion converted his form from matter to energy and sprang from the surface of the aero-pad into the heavens.

She sensed them before she felt them. Hands gently grasped her shoulders and she knew they were Makoto's. Her hands spread from her body. A hand closed around one and she knew it was Rei. The other was clasped and she knew it was Minako. Ami's presence hovered near by.

They'd come home safely. They had to.

* * *

"PALLAS HEARD HER!" Sailor Pallas squealed suddenly. "PALLAS HEARD THE PRINCESS!" 

"Where?" Ceres gasped out, then realized that normal directions were meaningless in the inter-dimensional nexus they were in.

"Is she in trouble?" Saturn asked.

"She seems very happy," Pallas said, struggling to keep her concentration locked on the thoughts of Sailor Moon. "She keeps saying 'I love you, Helios'."

"I thought Helios said she wasn't with him," Vesta asked. "Suppose he actually lied to the King?"

"I don't know," Juno said. "The King seemed sure he couldn't."

"Yeah, well love finds a way," Ceres smirked.

"Or maybe it's something else," Juno proposed. "Pallas, are you still connected with the Princess?"

"Yes, Juno," Pallas murmured. "But Pallas isn't sure how long she can hold it."

"Can you take over the teleport sphere and guide it to her?"

"Pallas can try," the senshi squeaked. "But please don't be mad at her if she can't."

"Promise, Pallas," Juno smiled.

The senshi all felt the energy sphere shift. The on-rushing colors were no longer swirling. Now they rushed at them like speed lines. The sensation of passing through something flushed through their young bodies, much as it had when they entered the dimensional nexus. They were seconds away from their destination and all five senshi prepared.

The group materialized on the surface of a strange planet. Its surface was brown soil and rock while the sky was a deathly purple. The atmosphere was thin, but there, and Sailor Juno and Sailor Saturn suddenly realized just how fortunate they were that there was an atmosphere, for no one had thought that far ahead in case there wasn't one. The terrain was dotted with peculiar stalks at random intervals. The green stalks were about five feet high with about a half dozen or so long tapered leaves growing out of them. There were no flowers and hardly enough sunlight to sustain them. No other plant or animal life seemed to exist in the area. Instantly fascinated, Ceres studied them at a careful distance while the others looked around.

"I don't see Sailor Moon anywhere," Saturn proclaimed.

Just than Pallas sank to one knee. Vesta was by her side in an instant.

"You OK, Stupid?" Vesta asked with unconcealed concern.

Pallas nodded. "Pallas's head hurts a little," she whispered. "Pallas is sorry, but she couldn't hear the Princess anymore. This is as close as she could get us."

"It's OK," Vesta hugged her. "You did good." Pallas looked up at her and beamed.

"So where's here?" Juno asked. "And where's Sailor Moon?"

"And why would she come here?" Saturn continued the train of thought. "Was she helping someone?"

"Maybe this is where she and Helios meet secretly," Vesta proposed. "Not the most romantic spot I've ever seen, but I guess it's not where so much as who you're with."

"This isn't right," Ceres announced. The others looked at her curiously. She was kneeling on the ground, some soil in her hand.

"What isn't?" Juno asked.

"This!" she repeated, shaking the soil at the others. "This soil is practically barren! And from the sandy consistency, there isn't a lot of rainfall in this area."

"So?" Vesta growled.

"So what's keeping these plants alive?" Ceres demanded. "Look at them! They're not as healthy as they could be, but they're not nearly as bad off as they should be, given the environment they're in! They're not drawing nourishment from the soil!"

"The sun?" Saturn guessed.

"Not to this degree," Ceres shook her head. "Sure, they probably get a little bit of photosynthesis from those leaves, but not enough to explain growth like that. And there's no flowers for pollination, either! No seed pods!"

"So what?" barked Vesta. "Nobody but you cares about a bunch of stupid plants! We're here to find the Princess, not wonder about a bunch of flowers! Let's go!"

Ceres was about to respond when everyone's attention was caught by a boot scraping against a rock. They turned and found Sailor Pallas walking blindly toward one of the stalks.

"Pallas?" Juno called out. When she didn't respond, Vesta started toward her.

"Mommy?" Pallas asked aloud as she walked toward the stalk. It was an astonished tone, as if the senshi couldn't believe her good fortune.

"Pallas, come back here!" Vesta shouted as she sprinted toward the girl.

"MOMMY!" Pallas cried, breaking into a run. Before Vesta could get to her, Pallas reached the stalk and wrapped her arms around it, hugging it gratefully.

And before the horrified eyes of the other senshi, the stalk's long leaves came to life and wrapped tightly around Sailor Pallas. The girl went limp in their grasp, her head lolling back. And though her eyes were vacant and unseeing, she had the most satisfied smile on her face.

Continued in Chapter 7


	7. Is Not Gold

ALL THAT GLITTERS Chapter 7:

". . . Is Not Gold"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Pallas!" Vesta cried. She broke into a full run toward her sister senshi and the plant that held her.

Sailor Pallas was limp in the grip of the plant's leaves, her arms around the stalk only because they were now held there. She stared up at the sky without seeing, her face a blank slate save for the huge smile betraying her utter contentment. Sailor Vesta ran up and grasped the leaves holding her fellow senshi's torso. Tugging against them with all the strength she could muster failed to budge them from around Sailor Pallas. Vesta looked deep into Pallas's eyes, desperately searching for some sign that her fellow Asteroid recognized her, but Pallas was like a limp doll in the grasp of the strange alien stalk.

"FAUNA ASSIMILATION - - GORILLA!" she bellowed.

Vesta's form rapidly expanded into a lowland gorilla, her black fur glistening in the high diffuse light of this world. Already she was beginning to feel light-headed from the exertion she'd expended in the world's thin atmosphere. But she doggedly pressed on, trying with her newly augmented strength to rip away the leaves holding the thing that was most dear to her. Simple leaves should have been no match for the gorilla's strength, but they somehow resisted her efforts.

Sailor Saturn saw none of this. She had already turned to a voice, a voice that should not have been there, a voice that it was not possible to have heard. Her violet eyes locked on the sight and all the rest of the world fell away.

"Yutaka?" Saturn whispered. She found her feet moving toward the wiry youth, drawn to his warm smile and his waiting arms.

"You look so impressive in your sailor fuku, Hotaru," he said, love cascading from him in waves. "I'd only seen pictures of you before. They don't do you justice."

"How did you get here?" Saturn asked.

"Does it matter? I'm here because I wanted to be here. I'm here because the thought of being away from you for another second was more than I could stand."

"Did you read that in a book?" Saturn grinned shyly.

"No," Yutaka grinned. "Those are my own feelings this time."

"You shouldn't be here, Yutaka. It could be dangerous."

"I'll brave any danger to see you. I'll fight any foe to touch you." Yutaka reached out to Sailor Saturn, now just a foot away from him. "I love you, Hotaru."

Sailor Saturn stood still as Yutaka's fingers lightly caressed along her cheek. She felt her heart flutter. Every care seemed to wash out of her body.

"Sailor Juno," came an ominous whisper of a voice. Juno turned away from Pallas and Vesta to the sound.

"Sailor Pluto?" Juno inquired. "Are the others with you?"

"I know what you seek, young senshi," Sailor Pluto announced. She stood tall and straight, her staff clutched in both hands. Her eyes stared directly at Sailor Juno and seemed to beckon her.

"What do you mean?" Juno asked.

"Your identity," Pluto replied. "Your birth - - your parents - - the keys to unlocking who you are. I've seen your birth as I have witnessed everything that has occurred since the beginning of time itself."

"You know who my parents are?" Juno gasped, almost moved to tears.

"Yes," Pluto nodded seductively.

"Tell me!" Juno cried, moving toward the Senshi of Time. "Please! I have to know!"

"Then take my hand," Pluto smiled, "and all your questions will be answered."

A final strain from Vesta the gorilla proved futile. The leaf slipped from her grasp and she stumbled backwards, falling on her back against something thin and solid, yet yielding. It wasn't important to Vesta. Only rescuing Pallas mattered to her. The gorilla started to scramble to her feet.

"Pallas!" Vesta cried as Sailor Pallas broke away from the stalk and ran to her. She reverted to human form just in time. Pallas flung herself against Vesta and hugged her.

"Oh, Vesta, Pallas was so scared!" the girl wailed. Vesta closed her arms around her sister senshi.

"It's OK now, Stupid," Vesta cooed tenderly. "I won't let them get you again."

Pallas nestled in closer and suddenly Sailor Vesta didn't have a care in the world.

Sailor Ceres felt something brush her shoulder. Whirling around, she found a surprising sight.

"Gallan?" Ceres gaped, confused.

"It is I, my dear Cere," Gallan smiled at her. "I have come to join you, to aid you in your quest."

"But," Ceres stammered, "you were asleep - - hibernating."

"Love is the solution for a great many things, my everything," Gallan said. His thumb tenderly passed across Sailor Ceres' lips.

But all at once Ceres pulled away. She retreated several paces, crouched into a defensive position. Her hands were balled into fists by her side. Her eyes blazed with naked loathing.

"Cere?" Gallan appealed to her. "You have nothing to fear. It is I!"

"Don't hand me that!" snarled Ceres. "Maybe all of the rest of your victims couldn't tell one plant from another, but I can!"

Taking a moment to glance over her shoulder, Ceres found Saturn and Vesta were already being enveloped in the leaves of stalks, while Juno walked toward another stalk as if in a trance.

"JUNO!" she shouted. "It's not real! Stay away from it!"

Just then Gallan, or more accurately the stalk projecting the illusion it was Gallan, grabbed Ceres' wrist and tried to pull her to him. Ceres struggled to pull away, but the alien entity was quite strong.

"Floral Stimulation!" Ceres roared.

Exerting her power over plants, the young senshi tried to take control of the stalk. Immediately it recoiled, releasing her wrist, and its Gallen form began to fade like the morning mist. Ceres was right - - it was one of the alien stalks. However, the plant resisted Ceres' attempts to take control of it. The being's mind was strong - - that was a given since it was able to project illusions into the brains of other beings. It was alien, too, and Ceres had a difficult time establishing control. Defensively the stalk lashed out again with its leaves. Due mostly to the self-defense training the elder senshi had insisted they take, Ceres was able to avoid the lashing leaves.

"I can't get control of it!" Ceres thought as she strained to possess the alien plant. "It's like trying to hold onto a fish in a brook!" Dropping her concentration as much as she dared, Ceres searched her mind for an alternative attack. "What would Sailor Mars do in a situation like this?"

Sailor Mars would use her fire to immolate the plant or her wards to disable it. Ceres had none of these. She needed Saturn's glaive - - or her own knowledge of plants.

Without hesitation, Sailor Ceres charged the stalk. With all the momentum she'd gained, the senshi flung herself against the stalk, hunched her shoulders and pushed. The stalk's leaves grasped her shoulders and tried to envelop her, but Ceres warded off the hypnotic mental images trying to flood her brain. The girl kept straining against the trunk of the stalk. She could see the roots of the plant were dug into the ground securely. Either the sandy ground itself would give way or the trunk of the stalk would - - or she would.

But that wasn't an option. And the loud, creaky, rending sound signaling the stalk breaking in half was music to her ears. Panting, she took a moment to look at the severed stalk lying on the ground and make sure it was dead. Then she turned to Sailor Juno.

"Juno!" she cried out, for Juno was at that moment within the grip of an alien stalk, her trance preventing her from seeing the danger she willingly entered.

Sailor Ceres was not an athlete. She detested sports, submitted reluctantly to the required self-defense training and found the concept of sweating and exertion disgusting. But she sprinted at full speed across the sandy surface of the planet, her lungs scouring the thin atmosphere for enough oxygen to continue. Every step of the way she cursed herself for not being faster and stronger because she feared she wasn't going to make it. Something, some inner voice made her leap at the last moment, flinging herself at Sailor Juno, even as leafy green tendrils began to surround the senshi. Ceres impacted with Juno and the force of her momentum was enough to rip Juno from the plant's grasp. The pair impacted with the ground and both lay stunned for a moment. What wrenched Ceres back to consciousness was the terrible wail of agony emitted by the alien plant, a wail only she could sense.

"Juno?" Ceres gasped, out of breath and her chest burning. "Juno, snap out of it!"

"Where," Juno asked, coming back to coherence in spurts. "Where is she? She knows! Where did she go?"

"There was nobody there, Juno," Ceres panted. "That plant fed you an illusion so you'd come close enough for it to grab you."

"What?" Juno asked, reluctant to let go of the vision.

Then Sailor Saturn caught her eye. Saturn was limp, her eyes vacant, while leaves encircled her torso and held her to a stalk. The only sign of life in her was the faint rise and fall of her chest and the huge smile of utter contentment on her lips.

Horrified, Juno turned around. Off to her right, Vesta was wrapped up in leaves, limp and happy. Beyond her, Pallas dangled from another stalk. Then a movement caught her peripheral vision and she turned to her left. A stalk was reaching for her with its leaves, but they were just out of reach. And then it wasn't a stalk - - it was Sailor Pluto. The vision faded after a moment and it became a stalk again. Juno recoiled in disgust.

"I know," Ceres whispered. "One of them tried to make me think it was Gallan." Ceres forced herself to her feet, then tugged on Juno. "Come on! We've got to get the others away from those things!" Ceres locked onto Sailor Saturn's glaive, lying on the ground near Saturn's feet. "And I think I know just the way."

Forcing leaden limbs forward, Ceres reached the glaive. The plant was too preoccupied with Saturn to notice them. Ceres gripped the glaive as Juno approached cautiously from behind her.

"God, this thing weighs a ton!" Ceres cried, straining to lift it. "And Saturn spins it around like it's made of plastic!"

"Do you need help?" Juno asked.

"I think I've got it," Ceres grunted, hefting the glaive up.

She swung it back as much as she could, then brought the blade of the glaive down on the base of the stalk. The glaive bit deeply into the plant.

And Sailor Saturn emitted a howl of agony that reverberated across the field. So chilling was the sound that it stopped Juno in her tracks.

"Hold it, Ceres!" Juno cried when she saw Ceres was preparing for another stroke. "That plant has linked with Saturn somehow! When you hurt it, you hurt her, too!"

"We don't have any choice!" Ceres barked back.

"But . . .!"

"Juno, that plant is FEEDING OFF OF HER!" Ceres bellowed.

Juno gaped in revulsion.

"I sensed it when I tried to take control of the one that attacked me! That's why they lure mammals into their grasp! Once they have a mammal in their grip, they start sucking the life out of it!" She glanced back fearfully at Saturn. "And all the while the victim thinks its in heaven - - right up to the moment it's consumed."

"Well, you're just as likely to kill Saturn or yourself swinging that glaive around," Juno told her. "Let me try something."

"What can you do?"

"Every living thing needs water," Juno said, focusing on the plant. "Plants, animals, everything. Aqua Initiation!"

Pointing her hands as she spoke her power phrase, Sailor Juno brought her power to bear on the plant. Mist began rising from the plant. Ceres could sense it shrivel and brown even before she saw it.

"You're drawing the water out of it?" Ceres gasped.

"Dehydration is the non-violent way of killing weeds," Juno replied.

"Juno!" her sister cried, pointing. "Look at Saturn!"

Looking, Juno saw deep lines forming on Saturn's shriveling, leathery skin.

"It's sucking harder from Saturn to try to survive!" Juno realized.

"Come on!" Ceres said. "Let's try to push it over! Maybe the gash and the wilting weakened it enough!"

Together, though reluctantly in Juno's case, the pair tackled Saturn and the stalk. Though it resisted, the combination of everything proved too much for the plant. The stalk ripped away from its roots. Once on the ground, the now brittle leaves holding Saturn broke away. Saturn rolled onto the ground and Juno was immediately over her.

"Aqua Initiation!" Juno cried, holding her hands level over the dehydrated and weak Saturn.

"Is she going to be all right?" Ceres asked.

"I hope. I'm trying to rehydrate her, but it's not a simple thing to do. While I'm doing that, you need to get Vesta and Pallas away from those things!"

Ceres nodded. Dragging the glaive beside her, Ceres moved toward her sister senshi. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs burned. It felt like she hadn't had a drink in twenty years. And Ceres was inwardly thankful that there weren't any reflective surfaces around, because if she saw that she looked like she felt, she'd probably end it all. But she had a duty to the only family she had left. She would save them.

Even Vesta.

The trip seemed to take far longer than Ceres wanted. The combination of the weighty glaive, the thin atmosphere and the urgent situation made her feet seem like lead. She could see lines were already forming under the eyes of Sailor Pallas. Being smaller than the rest, Pallas was the most susceptible to physical stress - - besides her and that was because she dodged her training. Pallas was the logical choice to free first.

But when Sailor Ceres tried to swing the glaive again, it proved to be too heavy for her in her weakened condition. Emitting a frustrated sob, Ceres turned to Sailor Vesta. Vesta was on the ground, closer to the glaive's edge. Kneeling down next to her sister, Ceres strained to hoist the blade up, then began sawing at the leaves holding her to the stalk.

Immediately Vesta howled in agony.

"Oh, shut up!" Ceres sobbed, struggling to continue cutting as Vesta wailed. "This is for your own good, you ape! You're - - 'sniff' - - always complaining."

The unstoppable edge of Saturn's glaive was hacking into the leaves where nothing else before had an effect. Thick yellowish-red sap bubbled up from the gash in the plant and oozed down the leaf. Ceres wanted to vomit, but she pushed herself on. And Vesta's howling grew worse.

Unexpectedly a leaf detached itself from Vesta and lashed out at Ceres, striking her across the face. Reeling from the stinging, whip-like blow, Ceres tumbled backwards into the gritty soil, the glaive falling at the root of the stalk. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she glanced back at Vesta over her shoulder. The leaf had wrapped itself around the now calm Vesta's throat. Vesta looked on, unseeing in her blissful trance. Ceres tried to get up, but her strength was gone. Every inch of her body hurt and every breath she took seemed to resemble inhaling razor blades.

"Get up," Ceres admonished herself. "They need you! Get up!"

But she couldn't. She didn't have the strength.

Unwilling to cede the struggle, Ceres stuck out a wobbly hand and aimed it at the stalk holding Vesta.

"F-Floral," she gasped out, "Stimulation!"

The stalk tightened its grip on Sailor Vesta when it felt Ceres attempt to possess it. Ceres fought past her fatigue, trying to gain control of the plant. Its resistance was as strong as the other one. Though she couldn't gain control of it, the stalk was so occupied with forcing her away that Ceres sensed it was no longer feeding.

"That's good," Ceres thought. "Vesta's safe - - as long as I don't pass out."

Which, Ceres suddenly realized, might be just a few seconds away. Then a white glove trimmed in violet came into her field of vision. It reached down and the glaive seemed to leap into the hand inside it. Ceres followed it up and saw Sailor Saturn holding the glaive as if it weighed no more than an ounce.

"Let me try," Saturn said to her. Ceres could tell the senshi wasn't fully recovered, but she wasn't much better.

The glaive spun around in the air at terrific speed. No more than a blur, the blade sliced down between the stalk and Vesta's back, cleaving the leaves holding her. Vesta whimpered in pain, then slumped to the ground. The stalk snapped back, then was severed from its roots by a single cross stroke.

"How is she?" Ceres croaked out as Juno knelt down to check her.

"Don't worry," Juno replied, flashing her a timid smile. "She's too ornery to die. You know that."

"I'm surprised the stalk didn't puke," panted Ceres.

The air whistled when Saturn's glaive cleaved it. The downstroke sliced through the leaves holding Pallas, amid a gut-wrenching howl of agony from the small senshi. Juno quickly caught her and eased her to the ground while Saturn wielded her glaive like a scythe and mowed the stalk down. Then the glaive shifted in her hand, the handle coming down to the ground to act as a brace for the dizzy girl.

"Saturn?" Ceres gasped.

Saturn waved her off. "Just the air," she alibied. "It's so thin, I - - can't catch my breath."

"Yeah," Ceres nodded wanly, even though she knew it was more.

"Pallas?" Juno cried with alarm as she held the limp senshi. "Pallas isn't breathing!"

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. The Search

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 8: "The Search"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"Pallas isn't breathing!" Juno cried out, freezing the blood of everyone who heard her.

"What?" Saturn gasped.

"It must be the shock of separation from the plant," Ceres wheezed out. She wanted to do more, but she was on the verge of exhaustion now.

Juno bent in, trying to figure out how best to help her sister. Suddenly she was elbowed out of the way. Splattered onto her bottom, Juno looked up and found Vesta leaning over Pallas.

"Pallas!" Vesta cried. "Come on, Stupid, stop fooling around! Wake up! Breathe!"

"She needs CPR," Ceres wheezed again.

"I DON'T KNOW CPR!" Vesta raged. "I didn't pay attention when Sensei Mizuno-sama told us how to do it!" She shook Pallas impotently. "Why didn't I listen?"

"Stand back," Juno scowled, pushing Vesta away. "I listened."

As the others watched, Juno bent in and began breathing for Pallas, trying to get the girl's lungs to kick-start into operation. It was hard work made harder by the thin atmosphere of the planet. Juno kept up until she began to feel light-headed, then leaned back to get herself back under control.

"Why'd you stop?" cried Vesta.

"'cause I'm about to faint!" Juno snapped.

"She's turning blue!" Vesta wailed. They all saw Sailor Pallas's complexion take on a pale look and her lips seemed blue.

At once Sailor Saturn shoved in between them. Kneeling down next to Pallas, she placed her hands on the girl's chest. Saturn's eyes rolled back into her head and the ends of her shoulder length black hair seemed to rise up with a static charge. Seconds after Saturn touched her, Pallas arched up like she was jolted by electricity, then slumped back. The girl began coughing and gasping for air. Saturn slumped away with Juno hovering over her.

"Pallas?" Vesta whispered, delicately cradling the blue-haired senshi. "You're going to be OK. Just-just breathe. Take a big fat lungful."

"Saturn?" Juno asked, concerned. Saturn tried to respond several times, but it was more effort than she could muster.

"Where's Mommy?" Sailor Pallas whimpered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"She's not there," Vesta told her. "That plant tricked you."

"Pallas wants her Mommy!" Pallas sobbed. Vesta could only hug her until the sobbing died away.

* * *

The cold vastness of space gave way to a different vastness, this a kaleidoscope of colors passing around his protective aura. Endymion had shifted from outer space to inter-dimensional space and the shift in energy environments brought about the colorful display. However, the graphic brilliance was lost on the tall, wiry man in the pastel grey tuxedo and cape. Everything was lost upon him except for one single thing: finding his daughter. 

Through the magic of the Golden Crystal, Endymion shielded himself from the harsh environs of inter-dimensional space. Through the magic of the Golden Crystal he propelled himself along a path tinted in pink. Through the psychic link that he had with his child, he could perceive her trail even as it grew more and more faint and dissipated with the passage of time. He was grateful for it all, for it gave him a means to find her. He had to find her.

"Usa, where are you?" he wondered silently for the five hundredth time.

His gray figure passed along the dimensional warp with as much speed as he dared. Too much and he might pass by a sudden turn his daughter made, losing the trail. Too little, though, and he risked not being in time to save her should she need him. That was his greatest fear in life - - being too late and seeing this abrasive, petulant light of his life taken from him as he once lost someone else so very important to him so long ago.

"Why?" he mused to himself as he tracked her. "Why do you have to be so reckless? I've seen so much of life. I've seen all the hazards, all the pitfalls. I've experienced so many wounds, wounds I'd spare you from if only you'd let me. Why won't you let me protect you?"

So far he was on course for Elysian. Nothing indicated any deviation from that course. Endymion flew on, trying to keep his mind focused on the task at hand. But, against his will, memories would drift up and cloud his vision. He would see images of her: barely hours old, wrapped in a blanket and secure in her mother's arms as Serenity cooed at her and he wondered if he would be able to do right by her; of her at two, staring up at him with those wide, wondrous red eyes, looking at him like he was her knight in shining armor; of her at six, in her room alone and lonely and the pang of guilt he felt because he'd had to choose between her and the welfare of a world and inflicted this upon her for the greater good; of her at eleven, in her Sailor Chibi-Moon fuku, and the light that danced in her eyes when he'd told her he was letting her visit the twentieth century for "training".

"I'm sorry I was cross with you, Usa," he thought for the five hundredth time. "It was for your own good. It was to protect you and everyone else. But I should have found another way. I shouldn't have hurt you - - again." His jaw clenched, betraying the surging emotions beneath the surface. "Why do I always manage to hurt the women I love?"

"Endymion," he heard in his mind and knew it was his wife. "Please don't obsess on your failings. Remember how much you love her. Let that love guide you to her."

"I'm sorry, Serenity," he thought back.

"I forgave you a long time ago," she thought back. "You're the one who won't forgive."

"Yes, my love," he thought to her. Then he marshaled his concentration and pushed forward. "I'm coming, Usa. Please wait for me."

* * *

Sailor Saturn finally found enough strength to sit up. She was greeted with grateful smiles from the Asteroid Senshi. Vesta's smile was widest of them all. 

"You OK?" Juno asked.

"I'm getting there," Saturn said shyly. "Using my healing power takes a lot out of me."

"Well you sure did the trick," Vesta responded in awe. "Pallas is all better now."

"Yes, Miss Saturn Ma'am, Pallas feels perfectly fine, thank you," Pallas beamed. "She's very grateful to you."

"It's OK," Saturn grinned, still uncomfortable with all the praise and attention. "I had to help out my lab partner from ESP class." Pallas giggled.

"Feel up to searching?" Juno asked. "We still have to find the Princess. And after seeing what these plants can do, I'm more worried than ever."

"I am, too," Saturn said and attempted to get to her feet. The attempt failed.

"Whoa, don't push yourself!" Vesta warned as Saturn collapsed back onto her bottom.

"But we have to find Usa," Saturn grimaced.

"You have to get your strength back first," Ceres told her. "Don't feel bad. I'm still pretty wiped myself. I doubt I could walk ten paces."

"Pallas can try to listen for the Princess again," Pallas offered.

Vesta gave her a confident nod. Puffing out her chest proudly, Sailor Pallas closed her eyes and 'listened' for the thoughts of Sailor Moon. It was easier to project her telepathy on this planet, because they were the only humans apparently on the surface of the world. At once she felt the voice of her mother calling to her. Though it was hard, Pallas told herself to ignore it. Vesta had warned her that it was a trick. That assertion was played out when Pallas realized that the voice of her mother was coming from several different directions as hungry plants tried to lure her to them. Pallas scowled. It made her so mad she wanted to stomp her foot and call them nasty names. But she had a mission. Her sisters and the Princess were depending on her and she wouldn't let them down.

"Anything?" Vesta asked.

"Pallas hears someone," Pallas mumbled, her eyes still closed, "but it's so faint. Pallas can't understand what they're thinking."

"Can you tell what direction it's coming from?" Juno prodded.

"Over there," Pallas said. She pointed blindly toward the southwest. "But she's not sure if it's the Princess."

"I can fly out that way," offered Vesta. "Do an aerial recon."

"OK," Juno nodded. "But be careful. Don't believe anything you see at first glance."

"Right, 'Mom'," Vesta scowled. "Fauna Assimilation . . .!"

"Choose something small," Saturn suggested. "There isn't a lot of air to support you."

"Yeah," Vesta nodded. "Good point. Fauna Assimilation - - !"

"But something with good eyesight!" Ceres added. "Don't become a bat or something!"

"As if! Fauna Assimilation . . .!"

"Wouldn't something with a large wingspan get more lift in thin air?" Juno posed.

"EVERYONE - - SHUT - - UP!" growled Vesta. "Fauna Assimilation - - Red-Tailed Hawk!"

The girl contracted into the form of the small hawk. Getting a boost up into the air on Juno's forearm, Vesta spread her wings and pushed up into the air. Though she had some initial trouble gaining altitude in the thin atmosphere, once she reached the air currents she was off with little trouble. The others watched her until she was out of sight.

"If you two want to go after her, go ahead," Ceres offered.

"You two are still pretty wiped out," Juno replied. "And we don't know what other dangers are on this planet. It might be dangerous to leave you two alone - - and it might be just as dangerous to venture into that thicket of killer stalks."

"But it's OK to send Vesta out on her own?" Saturn asked.

"Hey, when she gets an idea in her head, who can stop her?" muttered Ceres.

"Pallas can talk to her with her head still," Pallas told them. Then she thought, "Can you hear Pallas, Vesta?"

"Yeah, Stupid, you're coming in loud and clear," she heard Vesta think back. "Worried?"

"Well, Pallas doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about that. Somebody's got to take care of you."

"Do you see anything?" Pallas thought.

"Just acres of stalks. This place is covered with them. And there's something else on the ground scattered all over these fields."

"What is it?"

"Looks like - - bones."

The others noticed Sailor Pallas's very animated nervous swallow.

* * *

Queen Serenity stood framed by the doorway to Endymion's computer room. Flanking her were Makoto and Minako. Ami and Artemis kept busy on the computer sensor scans while Luna and Diana watched anxiously. Luna turned to Serenity and gave her a sympathetic look, mentor to pupil and mother to mother. 

"Anything?" Serenity asked.

"We would have called if there was," scowled Artemis, then remembered himself. "Your Majesty." As he worked, Artemis could feel the disapproving eyes of Luna burning holes in the back of his head.

"Don't be short, Artemis," said Minako. Then she smirked. "Oh yeah, you can't help it."

"Watch it, or I'll tell everyone where you hide your peroxide," Artemis shot back.

"Endymion's more likely to find her than we are, Serenity," Ami reminded her as she scanned. "But we won't stop."

"I just," Serenity began. "I don't mean to distract you."

"We understand, Your Majesty," Luna reassured her. "We will find her." Serenity nodded. "I assume Rei is at the shrine?"

"Yep," Makoto nodded. "Still trying to get her fire to talk. She's been at it a while, too, so it either doesn't know or it isn't talking."

"She better be careful," mused Minako. "She's liable to overdo it and fall face first in that fire." Everyone waited for the punch line. None came.

"Incoming communication for Dr. Ami Mizuno," the computer announced.

"Proceed," Ami said as she divided her attention.

"Your schedule for the afternoon . . ." the computer began to relay.

"Reschedule all patients to other doctors," Ami replied curtly. "Maintain rescheduling procedures until further notice." Ami grimaced. "Tell them it's an emergency. Tell them - - I'm sorry."

Makoto came over and placed a reassuring hand on Ami's shoulder. Ami grew a quiet smile and drew strength from the gesture. Everyone else continued to watch the sensor sweeps.

"Oh, how I wish I'd said something," Diana mumbled. "The Princess wouldn't have been in this mess if I'd acted to head her off."

"Diana," Luna began.

"I knew she was determined to do it! I know her too well! But I thought," Diana stopped and fought back tears, "I thought she might listen - - just this once. I should have said something to dissuade her, or else said something to the King and Queen."

Luna was next to her. She rubbed her head against Diana's shoulder.

"Yes, you should have," Luna replied softly. "But what's done is done, Diana. There's no point in dwelling on it. You'll just have to treat it as one of those harsh lessons life teaches us and hope for the best."

"Yes, Mum," Diana sniffed. Reluctantly she rubbed her head against Luna's chin. The gesture drew a warm smile from the black cat.

The door to the room hissed open. Everyone but Ami and Artemis turned to it. Michiru was waiting outside the door.

"Oh, there you are, Serenity," she said. Leaning on her cane, Michiru hobbled in. "Do you know where Hotaru is? I'm worried she may have gone out searching for Usa."

"Oh I hope not," Serenity grimaced, "but it wouldn't surprise me." She paused at a crystal control for the computer syster, trying to think of something, then scowled. "I'm sorry, I can't remember how the computer search program works."

"I'll get it," smirked Makoto. She stepped over to an auxiliary computer terminal and touched a crystal for access. "Location of Hotaru Tomoe in palace?"

"Unable to locate in the palace," the computer announced. Michiru seemed to deflate.

"And I bet I know who's with her," Makoto sighed. "Location of Jun-Jun, Cere-Cere, Ves-Ves or Palla-Palla in palace?"

"Unable to locate in the palace," the computer responded.

"Great," scowled Minako. "Now we've got six of them to find."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Juno inquired. She sat next to Sailor Saturn and could tell the girl was still not one-hundred percent. 

"Better," Saturn said, embarrassed by the attention, "but I'm still a little weak. I'm sorry for holding everyone up."

"You didn't ask me," Ceres groused.

"I'll know you're fine when you get up," Juno replied. "I know how much you hate sitting in dirt."

"Smarty," Ceres scowled.

"How is Vesta coming along?" Juno asked Sailor Pallas.

"She hasn't found the Princess yet," Pallas replied. "Can we go now? Pallas wants to be with Vesta."

"Not until these two are fit to travel, Pallas," Juno told her.

"Oh, here," Ceres huffed. She pushed herself to her feet with a grunt. "I'm not an invalid. I can at least walk. Running may be a different story."

"That's OK," Pallas told her. "Vesta says you run like a girl anyway."

"Yeah, and Vesta knows what she can kiss," Ceres grumped. Pallas giggled.

Feeling self-conscious about being the only one still sitting, Saturn struggled to get to her feet. It was more difficult than she thought it would be, but still felt mortified when she felt Juno grasp her arm to steady her.

"Don't push yourself, Saturn," Juno told her.

"Sorry," whispered Saturn.

"Don't be sorry," Juno smiled. "After what you did for Pallas, you deserve a break."

"Yes, Miss Saturn-Ma'am, please don't feel like you're too weak and frail to help the rest of us." Pallas reddened and put her hand to her mouth. "Oopsie."

Saturn looked down, embarrassed even more. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Ceres smiling at her.

"Nobody's keeping score, Saturn," Ceres told her. "Don't think you're not contributing. Until we find the Princess, you're our ace right now." Then she turned to Sailor Pallas. "And YOU stop listening in on people's thoughts!"

"Pallas didn't do it on purpose!" Pallas howled.

"Right, like I believe that," smirked Ceres.

Pallas stuck out her tongue in response.

Then she stiffened in shock. Ceres spotted it immediately and signaled the others.

"Pallas, honey, what is it?" Juno asked her, kneeling down to the senshi's level.

"Vesta found something," Pallas whispered.

"Is it Sailor Moon?" Saturn asked fearfully.

"Pallas hopes not," Sailor Pallas replied in shock and horror. "Vesta says she found a skeleton!"

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Quest For A Princess

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 9: "Quest For A Princess"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"A skeleton?" gasped Ceres. Juno could feel everyone's tension rachet up.

"It might not be her," Juno cautioned.

"I don't think we can wait any longer," Saturn said.

"But what about you?" Juno asked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT ME!" Saturn barked. Instantly her cheeks colored and her gaze dropped to the ground. "We need to go. I'll - - keep up somehow."

"But how do we know where we're headed?" Juno persisted. "What if we head for what looks like Vesta and we only end up walking into the grip of some of those plants? How do we know what's real and what's not?"

"They can't fool me," Ceres scowled. "I'll lead us." Then her courage flagged a little. "Just - - keep an eye out for anything else that might be a threat. I'm still pretty wiped and the plants around here fight my power." Juno nodded.

"We're all coming to you, Vesta!" Pallas told her sister senshi through their telepathic link. "Please be careful. Please don't let the bad flowers eat you!"

"Got it," Pallas 'heard' back. "You four be careful, too."

The four senshi ventured through the fields of predatory stalks with cautious haste. Ceres took the lead, guiding the others through the fields. As they walked, illusions would spring up on all sides of them, gesturing for them to come closer. Queen Serenity appeared, as did Sailor Moon and all the original senshi. Images of relatives dead and alive waved to entice them - -  
Palla-Palla's mother, Professor Tomoe, Haruka and Michiru all materialized where they couldn't possibly be. Other things would appear: piles of candy, sumptuous feasts, pristine pools of water. They all refused to believe any of what they saw was real. When it became too hard to doubt, one of them would ask Ceres and she would set them right, for she could see through the illusions where the others could only see.

"Ahhhhh!" Pallas squealed in alarm. The others turned with alarm to her, but it was just a case of a leaf brushing against her arm.

"It's OK, Pallas," Ceres told her. "They're not grabbers. They're luring plants. Sort of like the Venus Flytrap, you know?"

"And we're the flies," Saturn sighed.

Juno looked back at her. Saturn was struggling, but she was keeping up. She looked a little pale and haggard and Juno worried about her health. But then she reminded herself that Saturn always looked like she was two steps from dying after their senshi workouts. The girl was just so slight that physical exertion seemed to be twice the chore for her as it did for everyone else.

Saturn spotted her looking. Her eyes dropped down, but she made an effort to quicken her pace. Realizing she was making her friend uncomfortable, Juno looked away.

"Pallas doesn't like these plants," the senshi scowled. "They're mean."

"They're just doing what comes naturally to them," Ceres replied, her lips thin.

"They lied to Pallas!" fumed the small, blue-haired senshi. "And they wanted to eat her!"

"Yeah, and when you eat a burger, are you any different?" Ceres shot back.

Juno's foot kicked an old bone as she walked.

"So if they're - - um, carnivores - - of a sort, I guess - - what are they subsisting on?" Juno asked. Ceres glanced back at her curiously. "Have you seen anything else on this planet besides us and these plants?"

"Just these bones," Saturn said, continuing her line of reasoning. "Which means there was other life here once."

"That would explain some things," Ceres said ruefully.

"Such as?"

"You don't hear it," Ceres glanced at her. "These plants are all starving. They're desperate. A lot of them are barely hanging on. Something happened here - - something catastrophic. Either their animal food source was destroyed by some accident or disease . . ."

"Or they ate it faster than it could reproduce," Juno added.

"Or that. But now they've got nothing left to live on, unless one of them can lure someone from outer space," Ceres concluded. "And how often does that opportunity occur?"

The four walked on in silence.

"That's what happens when you go messing with an eco-system," Ceres muttered.

"Pallas still doesn't like them," Pallas proclaimed.

"Yeah?" Ceres asked, glancing maliciously back at her. "Well, they think you're delicious."

The lower lip of Sailor Pallas began to quiver. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"That was uncalled for," Juno scowled, punching her sister's arm.

"Ow! All right!" Ceres fumed. "I'm sorry, squirt."

"Pallas doesn't like you, either," Pallas frowned.

"Ceres picking on you, again?"

"Vesta!" Pallas exclaimed excitedly. The others looked around. Then Saturn pointed to the sky.

"Is that her?" Saturn inquired.

"Yeah, that's her," Ceres nodded. "Come on!"

The four jogged a few yards as the hawk swooped down to meet them. But at the last moment, it veered off. Juno and Saturn looked around to see if they were being attacked, but saw nothing.

"How do I know you're not an illusion?" the hawk called down to them. "Tell me something only you'd know!"

"How about you have a big mouth and a pea brain!" Ceres growled. "Oh wait, that's something EVERYBODY knows!"

"It's you," the hawk said. It swooped down and morphed into Sailor Vesta. "Even these plants couldn't make Ceres sound that lame."

"Where's this skeleton?" Juno prodded before a fight could break out.

"Over here."

Vesta and Ceres led the others through a row of stalks, ignoring the visions thrown at them. When they caught sight of what Vesta had found, Pallas let out a gasp of shock.

A skeleton sat at the foot of a stalk, its limbs at angles that indicated it had slid down - - as if dropped by the stalk once it had been consumed. Pallas reflexively clung to Vesta and the redhead draped an arm over her shoulders for security.

"It looks humanoid," Ceres whispered.

"Yeah, and it can't be native to this planet," Vesta observed. "These other bones are all from smaller animals, probably rodents or small mammals. I haven't seen any evidence of humans ever being on this planet."

"Is it the Princess?" whimpered Pallas.

"I don't think so," Juno announced.

"What makes you so sure?" Ceres asked.

"Look at how bleached the bones are. They've been here for months. And I doubt these plants can consume inorganic matter, can they?"

"I doubt it," Ceres replied.

"Then where's her tiara?" Juno asked. "Where's her brooch? They'd still be here. Even if she transformed back into Usa, there'd be metal on her clothing that would still be here."

"She's right," Saturn nodded, daring to hope. "It can't be Sailor Moon."

"Then who was it?" Ceres asked with clear distaste.

They all wondered in silence.

"Probably some poor soul who was lured down here," Saturn said. "This isn't finding Sailor Moon. Let's go."

"Pallas, honey," Juno said. "Those thoughts you were sensing earlier - - can you hear them now?"

Pallas grew far away for a moment. "No, Juno. Pallas doesn't hear anything."

"Well can you at least sense which direction they came from?"

"Over there," Pallas said, pointing in the direction they were all headed.

"Want me to do another flyover?" Vesta asked.

"You feel up to it?" Juno asked. "Don't push yourself in this thin air."

"I'm good for it," Vesta scowled. "Stop worrying. Fauna Assimilation - - Red-Tailed Hawk!"

Hoisted up into the sky again by Juno, Vesta the hawk soared off ahead of the group. They watched her fly with a mixture of hope and anxiety. Juno turned and nodded to the others.

"We'd better get going," she said. "I feel a storm coming."

Knowing Juno's affinity for water, the others knew her prediction would come true. They began walking in the direction Vesta flew.

"Pallas, has Vesta found anything yet?" Saturn inquired.

"No, Miss Saturn Ma'am," Pallas replied. "Pallas is talking to Vesta with her head and Vesta says she hasn't seen anything."

Unseen by the others, Saturn bit her lower lip.

"Usa, where are you?" the violet senshi fretted.

Juno looked back at Saturn. The senshi was struggling to keep up. Sweat drenched her face and she breathed heavily - - but she didn't complain, not once. A pang of sympathy struck Juno's heart.

"We can take a couple of minutes," Juno offered, "if you need them."

Saturn shook her head. "I can keep going. We have to find Sailor Moon. Every second might be critical."

Juno nodded solemnly.

"But thanks," Saturn added, smiling shyly.

"It's OK," Juno told her. "Um, maybe this isn't the right place to say this, but - - I'm really glad you're my friend."

Saturn's cheeks colored.

"I know we're not as close as you and The Princess, but you've really made life in the palace a lot easier since you got here. You're a real nice person and you helped ease things between us and The Princess. I'm really glad I met you."

"Pallas is very glad she met you too, Miss Saturn Ma'am," Pallas chimed in.

"Private conversation, Baby," Ceres fussed.

"Smack!" Pallas replied, striking Ceres on the arm with her fist.

"OW! What is this, beat on Ceres day?"

Just then, all three Asteroids realized that Saturn had stopped a few paces behind them. When they looked back, they saw she had a far away look on her face. It seemed to grow more distressed by the moment.

"Hey, Stupid! I found her!" Pallas 'heard' Vesta think.

"Vesta found The Princess!" cried Pallas. Just then Sailor Saturn went tearing past them all, headed forward at her top speed.

"Tell them about sixty meters straight ahead!" Vesta thought to Pallas. "And tell them to hurry!"

By the time Juno arrived, Saturn was already there. She was just staring ahead in numb shock. Vesta was landing, in the process of returning to her human form as she neared the ground. Ceres and Pallas were approaching. She couldn't see anything yet, but could tell from the vibes from Saturn that it wasn't good.

Then she saw it. A cadaverous body, little more than skin and shriveled muscle draped on a skeletal frame with sunken eyes and withered features, held in the grasp of one of the alien stalks. It wore a sailor fuku of pink and white with a crown of dry, brittle, straw-like graying pink hair done up in rabbit-ear gathers. Juno felt like she wanted to vomit.

And then it spoke. It was just a whisper, barely audible. And it almost sounded like "I love you, Helios."

* * *

The trail Endymion followed threatened to drive him to frustration from the sheer tedium of its sameness. The Prince of Earth traveled the inter-dimensional space doggedly pursuing the faint aura trace his daughter had left behind on her journey to Elysian. It continued unwaveringly toward Elysian, with no hint of deviation, with no clue as to her current whereabouts. Again he ground his teeth. 

Where was she? Yet again he felt along the mental sense he had, looking for some sign of distress. If she was in trouble, he would know. Yet he felt nothing. All he sensed was his daughter's happiness. It was so intense. Lately the only time he could sense her in this exaggerated state of happiness was when she was with - - Helios.

"He said she wasn't there," Endymion scowled, shaking his head. "I trust his word. But she's not in any distress. I don't understand!"

"Endymion," he heard his wife's voice in his mind. Endymion realized that she had sensed his turmoil across space and for a moment was embarrassed. "Please don't. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Serenity," he thought back.

"The only time you disturb me is when you won't take my advice," he felt her reply. "I have faith in you, Endymion."

"You're faith may be misplaced."

"Listen to me, Endymion," she thought. Endymion clung to his frustration. "I'll use my shoe!" Serenity warned him. That brought a smile to his face.

"What kind of an ungraceful girl did I marry?" he taunted and felt her burn across the heavens.

It was during this moment of distraction that the path veered. So intent on the puzzle before him, Endymion nearly missed it. It took him a few moments to recognize his daughter's aura trail had vanished. Backtracking, he caught the trail again.

"Endymion, what is it?" Serenity thought, sensing his change in mood.

"The trail has turned," he reported, dropping out of the inter-dimensional space into normal space. "It's headed down to a strange planet. I'm going in."

"Maybe you've found her at last!" Serenity hoped.

"I have!" he thought excitedly. "I sense her, Serenity! She's here!"

"Thank the gods."

Endymion touched down on the surface of the planet. Immediately he noticed the thin air. Looking around, all he could see was thin green stalks with blade leaves. They seemed to quiver in the slight breeze. There wasn't any immediate sign of Sailor Moon, or for that matter of any other life other than these stalks. At once he noticed the small bones around the bases of the stalks.

"Pop! You came!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, Endymion saw her. It was his daughter in her Sailor Moon uniform. Her hands were held nervously behind her. Her red eyes were cast to the ground, avoiding his gaze in shame. Her pink trails of hair came down almost to her knees as her emerging woman's body assumed a contrite pose that he recognized was hers since she was old enough to incur his wrath.

"I'm sorry, Pop," she mumbled, dragging the words past her pride. "I should have listened to you. I went and let my-my dumb old pride take charge and ended up . . ." The girl choked up, but continued on. "Ended up - - disgracing the name - - of Sailor Moon."

"We'll talk about it later," Endymion smiled warmly as he stepped toward his girl. "I'm just so relieved you're not hurt. Your mother and I have both been worried sick.

"I know," Sailor Moon whimpered. "I'm - - just such a brat sometimes. Please forgive me."

"Of course," he told her as he approached. "I couldn't do anything else, honey. I love you."

"Oh Pop," she squeaked, her eyes flooding and her lower lip trembling. Sailor Moon spread out her arms and waited for her father's embrace.

But she didn't move from where she was.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. The Flower Amid The Thorns

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 10: "The Flower Amid The Thorns"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

"That's the Princess!" Sailor Pallas shrieked.

She and Sailor Ceres had arrived and seen what everyone else had seen. Just meters away, in the leafy grip of one of the native stalks, a desicated and drained Sailor Moon hung limply. Her eyes stared out blankly, blindly, from deep in the recesses of her orbital sockets. Her parched, withered lips were drawn into a hideous smile.

"Is she dead?" Pallas cried.

"Not yet," Juno forced herself to say. "I thought I heard her speak."

"Well we have to get her out of there!" Sailor Vesta roared impotently.

As if on cue, Sailor Saturn started forward. Her glaive rose over her head, the blade angled to fall like a mighty guillotine at the slight violet senshi's merest behest. Her intent was clear: to sever the leaves gripping Sailor Moon and end the plant's process of sucking the girl dry.

"Saturn, don't!" Ceres cried.

Saturn stopped, then whirled impatiently on her fellow senshi, silently demanding a reason.

"She'll feel it, too," Ceres told her. "Any cut you make into that stalk, Sailor Moon will feel it!"

"It's the quickest way to get her away from that plant!" Saturn argued.

"I think Ceres is right," Juno warned. "In her weakened state, the pain and shock might just kill her."

"She's dead if we don't," Saturn countered, sadly examining the almost mummified remains of what was once her best friend. "If she has to go - - I'd rather it be as a person and not plant food."

"Hey, maybe Pallas can pull those leaves away without hurting her too much," suggested Vesta. She hurried over to Sailor Pallas and knelt down, gripping the girl by the upper arms. "Can you try that, Pallas? I'm sure you can do it."

"Pallas will try for The Princess," Pallas nodded immediately. Vesta gave her an encouraging smile and Pallas beamed.

Stepping away from Vesta, Sailor Pallas moved until she got a clear angle at the stalk. Her hands went up before her, pointed at the stalk holding Sailor Moon.

"Beautiful Incantation!" called out Sailor Pallas.

Invisible hands seemed to grip the leaves holding Sailor Moon. Instantly the stalk began to resist, drawing tighter around its prey. In response, Sailor Pallas knit her brow and mentally pulled harder. A silent tug of war ensued between the towering stalk and the littlest senshi of the group. Each sought the spent and rapidly fading prize in the stalk's grasp.

Out of nowhere Pallas noticed hands closing around her upper shoulders. Startled, she glanced back. Sailor Vesta had her. She didn't say a word. She just exuded an aura of belief and confidence - - confidence in Pallas. Pallas puffed out her chest and smiled, that broad, child-like grin that so belied her age but not her heart. Then she hunkered down and poured on the power.

And the leaves began to pull away. Reluctantly they loosened from around Sailor Moon They fought every step of the way, but the invisible grip around them was suddenly too strong, too hard to resist. Their grip was slowly, inexorably pulled away until Sailor Moon limply slid out and flopped on the ground.

"Pallas did it!" the blue senshi squealed.

But no sooner had she spoke then Sailor Saturn stepped in. With a magnificently graceful pirouette that would put a ballerina to shame, Saturn brought the blade of her glaive around and cleaved the stalk near its roots with a single stroke. The stalk fell to the ground, dead and ignored by its killer. Only Sailor Ceres could hear its death scream.

Saturn sank to her knees next to Sailor Moon. She could see her friend was deeply in agony, both from the physical deprivation she was undergoing and from the wrenching disappearance of Helios from her mind. Weak grunts emerged from her lips and her eyes stared out in lonely, desolate remorse. Without hesitation, Saturn extended her hands to her friend's chest.

"Saturn, don't!" yelled Sailor Juno. "You could kill yourself trying to heal her!"

Saturn shrugged weakly. "Doesn't matter," she whispered.

* * *

Amid the mists that made the limbo housing the Door of Time what it was, Sailor Pluto stood sentry duty as she had for a thousand years. For her, little time had passed since she left the post in the care of Diana, yet she knew that four years had passed. At the time she wasn't sure she was coming back. She had seen the path that led to this point and knew her death was not inevitable. She had only hoped her gentle Lady would not choose that path, if only to spare her the ordeal she was currently undergoing. She had seen the image, of her young Lady in her Sailor Moon guise, withered and teetering near death.

A tear trickled down her soft cheek.

"My life was not worth this, My Lady," she whispered to no one but herself. "How I wish you had never set upon this path."

"The Princess does what she thinks is best," came a soft, throaty purr. Pluto glanced behind her, embarrassed at having been caught in her emotionalism. Diana sat, watching her with that uncanny air of all-knowing bliss that felines possessed. "She may not always do right, but she acts with only the best of intentions."

"Best intentions alone do not always create wisdom," Sailor Pluto responded, coloring at the crack in the timber of her voice. "It would have been best for all had she not attempted to rescue me."

"Would it?" Diana argued. "I'm certainly glad to have you back, and I don't doubt the others are as well. I admit part of it is selfish. Filling in for you was quite the daunting task, though I will say I've gained - - a new perspective on you. 'Walking a mile in the other person's shoes' and all that. We're all much better off with you back."

"Perhaps you would not say that," Pluto replied sadly, "if you knew what I know."

"Perhaps not. Then again, you do know what you know and yet you returned with her."

"She would not have left without me and we would both have perished," Pluto mused gloomily. Then a tiny smile grew on her mouth. "My Lady is quite stubborn."

"Isn't she?" Diana replied. "Therefore there's really no point in berating yourself. You were up against a force you couldn't control, just as I was when I failed to stop her from going after you. Buck up."

Pluto stared down at the gray feline. There was still some of the effervescent, wide-eyed kitten left in her, despite the solemnness of maturity. It stirred memories of the kitten frolicking at the feet of The Princess when she would visit, back when she was still Pluto's Small Lady and would visit her in limbo.

The mysterious senshi of time knelt down and stroked the cat's back. Diana arched happily.

"This is why I chose you, of all the residents of the palace, to stand in for me," Pluto said. "Of everyone, your intelligence and perspective best qualified you to do this. Thank you, Lady Diana."

Diana blushed. "Lady? Oh my, you honor me, Sailor Pluto. I only did the best I could. It was nothing special."

Pluto stroked her again. This time Diana noticed the melancholy had returned to the senshi's face.

"This still troubles you," Diana said. "Is it truly that bad? Is The Princess in that dire of a situation?"

Sailor Pluto stroked the cat again and said nothing.

* * *

Michiru returned to the quarters she shared with Haruka and Hotaru. She had just finished her physical therapy session at the medical clinic and she was leaning heavily on her cane. Though she was seeing improvement, the microwave tissue regeneration bombardment was a taxing process and always left her sore afterwards. Aside from the progress in restoring her legs, the only other benefit she got from it was the rubdown Haruka always gave her legs.

The woman had hands that could tempt a saint. And it might just get her mind off of worrying about Hotaru.

"Haruka," Michiru called out. "I'm back."

But the living room was empty. Slightly disappointed, Michiru hobbled over to the bedroom. Haruka was probably in the computer room with the Queen and the others. But as long as she was there, it wouldn't hurt to be thorough.

Their bedroom had an outer window looking out onto Crystal Tokyo. It was seven feet high and arched at the top like the European castles of old. And there, her long frame curled up in the windowsill, sat Haruka. She stared up into the sky, her sandy blonde hair dangling just out of her eyes. The mood on her face was one of expectation - - no, not expectation - - anxiety. There was a tense anticipation of the worst in her that was just so very Haruka, even after all these centuries. And, as it always did when she was like this, Michiru felt her heart go out to her lifemate. She hobbled over. As she neared, the sound of her cane and scuffing feet on the floor caught Haruka's attention. The woman turned to her and extended a hand. Michiru grasped it and squeezed it.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Michiru observed.

"Aren't you?" Haruka replied.

"Of course," Michiru answered, "but I'm going on with my life. Haruka, she means as much to me as she does to you. But she's chosen to lead a life that involves risk. You can't put your life on hold every time she sets out to guard the Princess."

"How much choice did she really have?" Haruka challenged. "How much did any of us ever have? She's only fifteen. She should be laughing and playing and dreaming about love and the future, not risking her life somewhere out there." Haruka nodded up to the heavens.

"We always have a choice," Michiru cautioned her. "We may not always like the choice we're given, but we always have a choice." Michiru put her arm around Haruka and nuzzled in close. "Hotaru is a very dedicated, very intelligent girl. She also has a great gift that she's chosen to use to help others. We can worry all we want, but we have to respect her choice."

"But what if we lose her?" Haruka asked after an embarrassed pause. "She's only been with us for two years, and that's been split between ten centuries." Haruka seemed to want to say more, but she pulled back into her shell.

"Go ahead," Michiru whispered. "Let it out."

"I wish," Haruka began. "I wish we'd been family since the start. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. But that girl has become so important to me. I waited a thousand years for her. I don't want to lose her now. I still want to be her 'papa'."

Michiru squeezed her more tightly, trying to console her.

"It's probably our penance for trying to kill her so long ago," Haruka hissed bitterly.

"Now, now. Haruka, what's in the past is done and can't be changed."

"Except by the Princess. That's what started this mess."

"All right, it's done and SHOULDN'T be changed. We were wrong. All we can do is learn from it and be better people. Guilt is something that eats at us until nothing usable is left. Do yourself a favor and expel it."

Haruka returned to glumly staring at the heavens.

"She's going to come back to us," Michiru told her. Haruka didn't respond. So Michiru closed her forearm across Haruka's throat lightly. "Say it with me. 'Hotaru is a bright and shining star in the heavens'."

"Hotaru is a bright and shining star in the heavens," Haruka parroted.

"'And she will come back to us'." Haruka stayed silent. Michiru lightly punched her shoulder. "Say it."

"And she will come back to us," Haruka whispered, dropping her gaze.

Michiru nuzzled her cheek again.

"When?"

"Soon," Michiru replied softly. She looked up into the heavens as she nuzzled Haruka's cheek, praying that fate wouldn't make a liar out of her.

* * *

Ami sat back in her chair. With her head tilted back, she closed her eyes and rubbed her hands over her face.

"Getting to you?" Artemis asked.

"A little eyestrain," Ami murmured, "coupled with some mild tendonitis in my shoulders. Given how long we've been at this, I'm not really surprised. Although I am surprised at how long you've held up."

"I get lots of sleep," Artemis replied.

"I'll certainly vouch for that," Luna added sarcastically.

"I love you too, Slinky," Artemis said.

"Not in public!" Luna hissed.

"I don't mind witnessing affection being passed between the two of you," Ami told her. "After all you are married."

"It isn't that," Luna began.

"She doesn't like me calling her 'Slinky' in public," Artemis finished.

"It's not proper!"

"But it fits," Artemis leered. "Rowr."

"Uncouth," sniffed Luna.

Ami couldn't suppress her grin. Just then Rei and Makoto walked in.

"What are you smiling at?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing," Ami twittered.

"Any progress?" Rei asked.

"Yes," Artemis sighed, "we've eliminated an entire quadrant of space. Only three more to go."

The two newcomers both sagged.

"Maybe Endymion's having better luck," Makoto offered, ever the optimist. "Maybe Usa and Helios are off holding hands somewhere and just don't want to be disturbed."

She walked over to Ami and began massaging the woman's shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" Makoto asked her.

"Oh, a lot better now," sighed Ami. "You always give great massages, Makoto."

"Sometimes it pays to be strong as an ox and just as dumb," Makoto grinned.

At once Serenity burst into the room. Minako was on her heels and from the excitement the pair shared it was clear something had broken.

"What is it?" Rei asked, sensing Serenity's hope. "Good news?"

"Endymion's found her!" Serenity exclaimed. "She's on some strange planet full of corn stalks! She's alive!"

"Jolly good news, indeed, Your Majesty!" Luna cheered, speaking for everybody.

"What planet?" Ami wondered. "Does he know why she went there?"

"No, we don't have any . . ." Serenity began. Then her features clouded over and her euphoria died on the spot. Everyone stared at her uneasily as the queen's expression transformed from elation to shock.

"Serenity?" Rei inquired, sensing her mood crash more deeply than the others did.

"No," Serenity mumbled, numb and confused. "It's all wrong."

* * *

Ceres, Vesta and Pallas stood and watched with growing anxiety. Juno knelt on one side of Sailor Moon's withered body while Saturn knelt on the other. They all watched helplessly as Saturn's hands descended onto Sailor Moon's upper chest near the collarbone. Instantly Saturn's eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

"Vesta?" Sailor Pallas whimpered. "Is The Princess going to die?"

"Not if we can help it," Vesta replied with a gruff whisper. She didn't trust her voice to hold up if she spoke louder.

"Aqua Initiation!" Juno called out. She held her hands over Sailor Moon's body as she did it.

"What are you doing?" Ceres asked.

"Same thing I did when Saturn needed help," Juno told her. "I'm using my water powers to try to rehydrate her. Maybe - - maybe it'll take some of the strain off of Saturn."

Punctuating the statement was a strained grunt from Sailor Saturn. Everybody looked over to her. Stress lines were beginning to form under her eyes.

"Saturn, be careful!" Ceres wailed. "You're doing too much!"

"Vesta?" Sailor Pallas whimpered. "Is Miss Saturn Ma'am going to die, too?"

"I don't know, Stupid!" Vesta barked. "I-I just don't know! Damn it, I hate being helpless like this!"

"Just guard our backs, Vesta," Juno said, keeping her hydration process going as she spoke.

"I ought to just turn into a fire-breathing dragon or something," Vesta snarled through clenched teeth. "Burn all of these blood-sucking plants to the ground!"

"What would that accomplish?" frowned Juno.

"Revenge!"

Juno turned up to her sister without losing her concentration.

"'Vengeance is an act of hatred, not of love'," Juno quoted. "'Anyone acting to avenge a loved one demonstrates more love of self than of that loved one'."

"Don't throw The Queen's quotes in my face!" snapped Vesta.

"Maybe you ought to listen to them," Juno snapped back. "It'd keep you out of trouble."

Another groan from Saturn punctuated the argument.

"Saturn!" Ceres squealed. She grabbed the slight senshi and jerked her away from Sailor Moon. Saturn struggled to get away and return to her friend, but Ceres held on as best she could. "You're going to kill yourself! You're using too much energy!"

"But she'll die if I don't!" sobbed Sailor Saturn, wanly grasping for the body of her friend just out of her reach. "She'll die."

And the slight wind rustled eerily through the leaves of the stalks surrounding them.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Knight Racing

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 11: "Knight Racing"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

King Endymion closed the distance between himself and his daughter, Sailor Moon, as fast as he could without breaking out into a run. After all, that wouldn't be dignified. But the sight of his daughter alive and well, after his fears that she might be lost to him forever, made his feet race. After a moment, he surrendered to it. To Hell with dignity; that and recriminations could wait for a later time. Right now he just wanted to hold his child in his arms and tell her he loved her.

She stood there, waiting for him with open arms, her forlorn look of mortification changed into one of joy over the forgiveness of someone important to her. Endymion was glad for that. He lived to make his little girl happy. Seeing that dimpled smile on her sweet face and her red eyes dancing was worth more to him than just about anything. That's why he couldn't sense her - - she hadn't been in enough distress. Petulance didn't register. But all was well now.

He was less than an inch away from her. His arms began to encircle her as hers began to encircle him. How soon would it be before she was rolling her eyes and peevishly huffing "Pop" again? Not for a long time, he hoped. Not for . . .

In an instant it knifed through his brain. He felt her distress like a burning poker jabbed into him. It hit him so hard that Endymion actually flinched. Reflexively he turned to it, because the sensation was behind him and in the distance. That was Usa, no doubt about it, and she was in terrific pain and distress.

But if Usa was behind him and some distance off - - who was in front of him? Endymion turned back to what he had thought was Sailor Moon, then recoiled in horror even as the leaves of the green stalk tightened around him, pinning his arms to his torso.

Immediately Endymion tried to jerk away. However the plant's grip was like iron. He couldn't understand it. They were just leaves. How could they hold him in such a vise-like grip? Yet they did. Within moments Endymion began to feel weaker, even as the plant's image would shift from Sailor Moon and back again. He sensed its intent on a purely animal basis. It was a predator and he was the prey. The King of Crystal Tokyo fought to pull free of the plant's grasp, but it held on stubbornly, desperately, drawing his energy and physical fluids as it did. Adding to his desperation was the persistent sense of his daughter's plight. He could feel her pain and worried that she might not have much longer.

And then he felt Serenity's mind touch his. He sensed she realized his plight and the sudden spike of fear in her it brought about galvanized the King into action. Within his hand a single rose materialized. Though his arms were pinned, his hand was still free and with deadly accuracy he flicked the rose at the attacking plant. The flower buried itself stem-first into the side of the plant. Upon impact of the rose, Endymion felt another stabbing pain, this time in his leg. However it quickly disappeared.

Endymion could feel the plant grow rigid, then wither around him. When it grew sufficiently weak, the man gave a mighty tug and jerked free of the clutching leaves. Staggering backwards, Endymion fell to the ground. He was panting and felt as if he'd wrestled with a space cruiser. With a massive effort, the King dragged himself to his feet.

"What . . . ?" he whispered.

Suddenly Sailor Moon was on his right, her arms extended and her eyes pleading with him to embrace her. On his left was Serenity, doing the same. Behind him was his mother and father, each one impossibly alive and each one reaching out to him. Confused and wary, Endymion closed his eyes and reached out along the psychic link he had. That remained true. Using it as a beacon, Endymion bounded off, ignoring the pleas of his 'loved ones'.

He only prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

"LET ME GO, CERES!" Saturn screeched, struggling to get free of her fellow senshi's grip. "SHE'LL DIE IF I DON'T HELP HER!" 

"You're not going to help anybody if you kill yourself trying to heal her!" Ceres shot back. The girl was on the verge of tears herself.

"I DON'T CARE, I DON'T CARE! I CAN'T LET HER DIE!"

Without warning, a mind bolt shot out from Sailor Saturn. It was wild and careened off past Sailor Juno, striking one of the stalks ten meters ahead of them. The bolt passed through the plant and it instantly withered and died.

Fearful for her own safety, Sailor Ceres released her hold on Saturn. Immediately the slight senshi scrambled back to Sailor Moon's side. With Juno looking on in amazement and just a bit of trepidation, Saturn grasped Sailor Moon's shoulders with both hands. Her black hair flew out from her head and her eyes rolled up so that only the whites were visible. The thin husk that was now Sailor Moon's body arched like a jolt of electricity had passed through it. The others watched as Sailor Moon's ebbing vitality began to slowly restore itself. But the cost to Saturn was immediately evident on her face. A strained grunt of exertion punctuated the vision.

"Somebody do something!" wailed Ceres. "She's going to kill herself!"

"Ceres," Vesta said softly. "She's just doing what she has to."

Ceres whirled angrily on her sister.

"Don't give me that look," Vesta scowled. "I don't want to lose her anymore than you do. But that is our mission, like it or not. We exist to protect the Princess. If one or all of us have to die to accomplish that - - then that's the way it's gotta be."

Ceres looked down. She stared at the ground for moments, then suddenly folded her arms around herself, trying to hold her emotions in.

"Right now Saturn's our best hope to help her, Ceres," Juno added as she continued to project water into Sailor Moon to rehydrate her. "If you've got a better way . . ."

"Of course I don't!" snapped Ceres. "It's just . . .!"

Ceres noticed that Vesta's eyes were closed. The senshi seemed to be almost in a trance.

"Vesta?" Ceres said.

"Shh," Ceres felt in her mind and knew it was Pallas. She looked over to Pallas and found the girl in a trance as well. "Vesta is helping Pallas. Pallas is trying to gather all of our spirit energy and feed it to Miss Saturn Ma'am - - so she can help the Princess get well. Will you help Pallas, too?"

"S-Sure," Ceres said, then colored because she realized she didn't have to. Then she thought, "It's a great idea, Pallas. Take as much as you need."

Ceres felt her spirit leaving her body. She was floating in a blue haze, a sea of pure thought. The sea wasn't draining her, it was joining with her, merging her with - - with what? Ceres thought for a moment. A presence was near her, a presence without form that seemed familiar. Suddenly Ceres realized it was Vesta. There was someone else floating near her without form. Ceres reached out with her thoughts and found it was Juno. Then where was Pallas?

"Pallas is right here," Ceres felt her sister think. "Please don't be afraid. Pallas will be very, very careful."

With a last thought to Gallan and a prayer that she would survive this so she could greet him when he awoke from hibernation, Ceres silently agreed. The presences of her three sisters seemed to warm around her.

"Beautiful Incantation," Sailor Pallas whispered distantly in the real world.

The combined senshi reached out to Sailor Saturn and were instantly sucked into a looming void. For a moment they all panicked. Then Juno realized that Saturn had expended far more energy than anyone had suspected. The void they found was the rapidly emptying reserves of Saturn's spirit energy. As each one suspected, Saturn was pushing herself beyond her limits to try to heal Sailor Moon. Through Pallas, the others funneled what energy they could to her. Embarrassed, Saturn took it and passed it through her body to Sailor Moon, hoping that it would be enough to bring her back.

But they all quickly realized it wasn't. Despite five senshi pouring nearly everything they had into her, Sailor Moon's tiny flame of life continued to struggle to survive. It was becoming a task that threatened to become insurmountable. It was soon evident that the five girls could well die trying to restore their princess - - and still fail.

"OK," they all sensed Vesta think, "then we all die together. But we don't quit. Agreed?"

Silence filtered through them.

"I'm not quitting," Saturn thought.

"Pallas understands what she has to do to save the Princess," Pallas added.

"It's what we signed on for," Juno responded.

There was no fourth response.

"Ceres?" thought Vesta.

"It's not that simple for me!" Ceres thought back. "None of you have anyone else! I-I couldn't do that to Gallan!"

"I feel just as bad for what Yutaka will go through," Saturn thought to her. "If you can't, I understand."

"Just don't be a priss about it," Vesta added. "In or out?"

"I'M NOT A PRISS, DAMN IT!" A moment passed. "In - - I'm sorry, Gallan."

Saturn began funneling even more healing energy to Sailor Moon. Cramping pain began to filter through the linked minds to all of the senshi. The five senshi realized they were approaching a precipice at top speed, that they were moments away from hurling into a chasm of their doom. Regrets? Too many to name - - but they'd have all of eternity to dwell upon them.

A hand closing on her shoulder wrenched Sailor Saturn out of her healing focus and severed the connection with the others. They each sagged and took several moments to reconnect with their senses. When Saturn finally was able to see straight, she looked up - - into the face of King Endymion.

"Stand down, Senshi," he said, smiling softly. "You've done all you can. I'll take it from here."

The five watched the king gently, tenderly scoop the limp, frail husk in pink and white into his arms. Instantly a golden glow surrounded them both. Endymion looked down into the drawn, withered face of the girl he held in his arms. For a moment they all thought he was going to crumble into tiny pieces. Then he straightened up and became the commanding savior once again.

"Are you going to make the Princess well, Your Majesty?" Sailor Pallas asked.

"I can't," he said softly, never taking his eyes off of Sailor Moon. "But I can keep her alive until we can get her to someone who can. Gather in close."

Despite their overwhelming fatigue, the senshi obeyed. When they were in close, Endymion's aura flared to a richer shade of gold. The seven turned into light and rocketed up into the heavens and away from the small planet. And as they left, a hundred thousand desperate voices begged them to come back.

* * *

She hadn't said a word. Serenity had suddenly turned and left the computer room. She didn't acknowledge anyone, neither their stares nor their questions. She simply left.

Immediately Luna bounded after her. Rei quickly followed, so Makoto and Minako felt compelled to do so as well. Torn at first, Ami decided that further sensor searching was pointless and took off after the others. Left alone, Artemis wondered if he should stay or go. Then Diana popped her gray head into the door.

"Come along, Dad," she said with an eerie surety to her voice. "You'll miss out otherwise."

The white cat froze the program and bounded after his daughter.

He found everyone on the aero-pad atop the palace. Serenity was in the center of the landing pad staring off into space. Rei and Luna were three paces behind her, concerned about her behavior and yet timidly reticent to say anything. Makoto, Minako and Ami were paces behind them. Minako glanced up to see if she could see what Serenity saw. Ami studied Serenity anxiously, while Makoto was just confused.

Out of nowhere a beam of energy came down from the heavens and struck the landing pad two meters from Serenity. The inner senshi instantly produced their henshin sticks, but Serenity stood her ground unafraid. Moments later Endymion materialized. He was surrounded by Saturn and the Asteroid Senshi. When they all saw the emaciated Sailor Moon in his arms, everyone gasped in horror - - except Serenity. Ami started forward, but was stopped by Rei. The royal couple closed the gap between them as Serenity's silver aura flared. She reached out and touched her child, caressing the girl lovingly on the cheek. Silver and gold auras joined and a burst of white light exploded from them. When it dissipated, Sailor Moon was restored to a close approximation of the vivacious young teen they all knew.

Ami moved in and checked the princess. Rei moved in and supported Serenity, who was reeling from the energy expenditure. A waiting medical team on stand-by at Ami's behest was waved over and the princess was hustled to the medical center. Serenity, accompanied by Rei, started to follow, but stopped and turned to Saturn and the Asteroids.

"Thank you," she smiled through her anxiety. "Thank you for saving her."

"We," Juno began, then softened. "We were just doing our duty, Queen Serenity."

"Well, you did your duty with great honor," Endymion added gratefully. "We owe you five a huge debt."

"Queen Serenity?" Pallas piped up. "Is the Princess going to be all right?"

Serenity grimaced. "We'll do our best. Thanks to you five, we have the chance."

And she, Endymion, Rei and Luna hurried off to follow Ami and the medical team.

Without acknowledging anyone, Saturn started forward. The others turned to look at what she was headed for. At the entrance to the aeropad, Haruka and Michiru were standing, looking anxiously at her. As she crossed the pad, Saturn broke into a run. Haruka knelt down.extending her arms, and Saturn dived into her. The girl dissolved into shuddering sobs as Haruka's arms folded around her. Michiru stroked her hair and whispered comforting words to the girl as Haruka hugged her tight. The Asteroids looked on, sad for Saturn and just a little envious.

"Come on," Vesta nodded, starting forward. "Maybe they'll let us watch."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Juno told her.

"Come on," Vesta grunted. "The worst they can do is kick us out."

She ventured toward the door, seeing Haruka and Michiru leading Saturn away. Pallas immediately followed and, a few moments later, Ceres fell in line as well. She glanced back to Juno.

"Coming?" Ceres asked. "It's not like we've got anything more important to do."

"They'll kick us out," Juno scowled, but moved to follow.

As the four girls left, changing from their senshi forms as they went, Makoto and Minako stood watching them. There was a visible sense of pride in the expressions of both women.

"What do you suppose happened?" Makoto asked.

"Beats me," Minako replied. "I can't wait to hear about it, though."

"I'm just glad they were able to handle it," Makoto said. The two ambled toward the entrance to the palace.

"Hey, they were taught by the best," Minako shrugged, then glanced devilishly at her friend. "You helped, too."

Makoto gave the woman a hip nudge.

Inside, Jun-Jun let the distance grow between her and the others. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned about Princess Usagi. It was that she was certain she and her sisters would be barred from the medical wing until she was out of danger. Therefore, she spent her time mulling over their mission and dissected it, looking for what they might have done differently.

Turning a corner, Jun-Jun spotted a unique sight in the halls of the palace. Sailor Pluto stood down the hall in the shadows. The woman stared anxiously at the other end of the hall, which was the medical wing. Instantly Jun-Jun put two and two together, realizing the close relationship the mysterious senshi had with the princess and the debt she owed her for what started all of this.

And then she remembered something else. Hoping that Sailor Pluto wouldn't spot her approach and simply fade away into the mysterious limbo she resided in, Jun-Jun moved toward her. Within five feet, Pluto turned to her.

The woman's gaze was instantly intimidating, despite the anxiety over the princess she still had. It was like she could see everything you'd done and everything you were destined to do. But that was what Jun-Jun wanted to ask her about, so she forced herself on. Pluto seemed to know what the girl was about to ask her and seemed reluctant to answer, but she didn't flee. Gathering her courage for a moment, Jun-Jun spoke.

"Sailor Pluto sama," ventured Jun-Jun.

"Sailor Pluto will do," Pluto responded neutrally.

"OK," Jun-Jun swallowed. "I've heard you can see into the past."

"I possess that power," Pluto admitted reluctantly.

"Do you know who my parents are?" Jun-Jun asked - - almost pleaded.

Pluto's gaze dropped.

"Your princess is injured," she whispered hoarsely. "Your duty is to be by her side."

"I know what my duty is," Jun-Jun persisted, "ma'am. Please answer the question."

Pluto looked at her sympathetically.

"I know who your parents are," she said.

Jun-Jun began to speak, but Pluto cut her off.

"There are things you are not yet meant to know," Pluto told her. She tried to soften the blow as much as she could, but was most emphatic.

For her part, Jun-Jun looked to be about one second away from bursting into tears. Then her jaw tensed. Not wishing to risk a response, her eyes dropped to the floor and she nodded. Pluto watched her turn and walk off. The senshi of time emitted a melancholy sigh.

But as she headed for the medical wing, Jun-Jun realized a glimmer of hope. Sailor Pluto had said "not yet".

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. Regrets I've Had A Few

ALL THAT GLITTERS

Chapter 12: "Regrets- -I've Had A Few"  
A Neo-Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

Once the Princess Usagi was stable enough to leave the emergency exam, she was placed in a monitoring room. As she slept, many people passed in and out of the facility: medical personnel, her parents and friends, all concerned about the young girl's welfare. Eventually time passed and everyone drifted away from their vigil, Ami, Rei and Endymion finally prevailing upon Queen Serenity to leave and get some sleep. Only one person remained a constant in the room. Only one person couldn't be prevailed upon to leave, even to tend to her own need for food and sleep. Only one person maintained her vigil.

Hotaru stared at the girl sleeping in the hospital bed. Life sign monitors silently reported information above them. The girl would glance at it occasionally, hoping for some sign that her best friend in the entire universe was waking up. When that sign didn't come, her gaze would return to her friend while dark, fearful scenarios clouded her young mind.

Haruka and Michiru had sat with her. So had Yutaka. So had the Asteroids. Each one had tried to convince her after far too long a time to leave, to return to some semblance of a normal life, to at least succumb to her own needs. Hotaru steadfastly refused. Though she was still drawn and listless from her own efforts to heal her friend, she wouldn't hear of tending to it. Only the forced intervention of Haruka got her to even eat.

Now she was alone with her friend and soulmate. She sat in the darkened room and watched, forcing her eyelids not to droop and her head to loll backwards. It was during that struggle that it happened. One moment she was alone with Usa. The next she felt a presence next to her.

"Setsuna-Mama," Hotaru murmured, looking up at the towering senshi next to her.

"Your diligence to your princess and your friend does you great honor, Hotaru," Pluto whispered, whispered as if she feared to disturb the sleeping princess.

"Thank you," Hotaru replied softly. "Is she going to be all right? Did we get to her in time?"

Pluto remained silent.

"You can't tell me," Hotaru whispered. "I know that puts you in a spot sometimes. I apologize for asking."

"I bear you no grudge," Pluto told her. Her hand came to rest on Hotaru's head.

"This kind of spoiled our reunion, Setsuna-Mama. It's not fair. I wanted you back so bad. I wished and dreamed that there was a way you could come back to me." She began to tear. "But if it means losing Usa," and the girl choked up, her voice raw with emotion. "It's not fair!"

"I do not consider my life for hers a fair exchange either, Hotaru. If I could, I would undo all of this. And my greatest regret would only be the separation from her glorious person - - and from you."

Hotaru looked up at her.

"I said we would meet again, dear Hotaru," Pluto said with a melancholy that threatened to crush the woman. "It is that joy that allows me to endure the burden of knowing the pain My Lady has undergone. It eases my pain to know at least that I may share my life with you once again."

Hotaru's arms shot out, wrapping around Sailor Pluto's thighs. She squeezed as tightly to the senshi as she could, trying to physically impress her feelings for the woman through her needful hug. Pluto's hand dropped down and began caressing between Hotaru's neck and shoulder blades. She felt the wetness of Hotaru's tears on her thigh, heard the raw emotion in her smothered sobs.

"You were quite brave, Hotaru," Pluto said softly. "You and your fellow senshi. You are the finest friend My Good Lady could ever hope to have - - and I could not cherish you more than if you were actually flesh of my flesh. Have faith, my sweet Hotaru-chan. Have faith that your efforts will be rewarded."

The pair stayed at their vigil until Hotaru finally succumbed to sleep. At that point Sailor Pluto transported them both to Hotaru's bedroom, where she lay the girl down to sleep with a gentle hand and a grateful kiss.

* * *

One moment the Princess Usagi was in the arms of her beloved Helios. It didn't matter that she was on a strange planetoid that he had no business being on. He was there and he loved her and she loved him and they were together and everything was right with the world. 

And then he wasn't there - - and all she knew was pain.

The next moment she found herself lying on her back. The alien sky was gone from above her, replaced by the Vy-Nar (tm) ceiling found in the buildings of Crystal Tokyo. It was an antiseptic white with light grids embedded in it. The Princess could hear the soft ping of a vital signs display monitor. Usa felt confused. Was she in the palace hospital? Why?

It was difficult to keep her eyes open. She blinked once and suddenly there were people standing over her. There was a dark form on one side. By staring at it for several moments Usa determined that it was Hotaru. The girl's shoulder-length black hair hung down around her face, almost obscuring everything but her large violet eyes - - and the tear streams below them. Usa noticed that she was dressed all in black. That meant she was feeling insecure. Had something happened? Had her foster parents had a fight? It was unusual, but Haruka and Michiru did fight every once in a while. You could always tell because Hotaru would be dressed in black the next day. Was that why she was upset?

Then Usa noticed there were people on her other side. Straining, she realized it was Palla-Palla. The girl's eyes were red and her features were twisted in utter despair. What could upset them both so much? And there was Cere-Cere behind her, sniffling into a synthetic hanky. And Jun-Jun was next to her, struggling to hold her emotions in. Why were they so upset? But the biggest surprise of all was Ves-Ves, standing behind them all struggling not to cry - - and failing - - and hating herself for failing, just the way Ves-Ves would. What could have happened?

Then her brain kicked in enough to add up hospital room and grieving friends. She was hurt. Something had happened. Had they been attacked? Was that the pain she remembered?

Was Helios all right?

Her eyes closed and when they opened again, the scene had changed. Ami-san was standing over her, glasses perched on her nose and her "doctor's face" on. She was dressed in her red-trimmed white medical bodysuit that covered her from the neck down in a germ and bacteria-resistant shield. Seeing Ami-san was a jolt given her last memory and it took a few moments for Usa to figure out she'd drifted off. Usa watched her, unable to summon the strength to speak. In her field of expertise, Ami-san was business-like and the consummate professional - - almost. Twice Usa detected the mask slip and her dear Aunt Ami's emotional concern for her peek out.

She must have really been hurt bad for that to happen.

To her it seemed like just an eye-blink, but suddenly the scene before her changed. Her Ami-san had changed positions on the left side of the bed she lay in. A new shape was on her right. It leaned in and Usa saw it was her father. He was talking to Ami-san, ex-doctor to doctor, probably about her. He tried to hide it, but he was worried - - really worried. Usa wished she could tell him she was all right - - but that would be a lie and he'd always taught her not to lie. She felt like a bowl of soggy Soba noodles and wished like anything for a hot meal - - even one her mom had cooked. In the back of her mind she wondered how long she'd been hurt. She wondered about Helios, too, but was afraid to dwell on it, fearing the worst.

And then her mother was at the foot of her bed. They locked eyes for a moment and Serenity realized she was awake. Her lips moved - - she must have told the others because Ami-san peered down at her intently.

Suddenly Ami-san pulled back. Usa saw why. Her mother was glowing silver. She was bringing the Silver Crystal into play. How badly was she hurt? Why did her mother have to risk herself like this? Why couldn't her mom just let her recover on her own?

The waves from the Silver Crystal washed over her and Usa's mind filled with thoughts of peace and joy. Memories of her having fun with Momoko, with Diana, with Hotaru, with the Asteroids became a collage in her mind. Riding on her father's shoulders when she was three - - her earliest, most precious memory. Feeling the loving caress of her Ikuko-Mama's hand and knowing the warmth of her love and realizing later that she was the grandmother Usa never knew. Gazing up at her mother in the palace reception room as she received visits from the people of Crystal Tokyo - - how elegant she looked and how easily she made friends with everybody, friend and foe alike, and knowing at that moment that she wanted to be a fine and wonderful lady just like her mother. And then there was that moment when she realized that Helios was the man she loved, the man she would do anything for and travel any distance to be with. And that brought her hidden fear to the surface.

"Helios," she sighed softly, drawing the attention of her parents and Ami-san. "All right?"

But she drifted off before she heard the answer. When next she was conscious, the room was dark. Her vision had improved enough, though, to immediately recognize Sailor Pluto sitting beside her.

"Puu?" Usa ventured softly. Her voice was back and she felt stronger. Whatever her parents and Ami-san had done was working.

"My Lady," Pluto smiled, though her voice betrayed the churning emotions beneath. "I am gratified that you have returned to us. It gives me another chance to thank you for my life and to enjoy the warmth and pleasure of your company."

Pluto reached over and pressed her hand to Usa's. The Princess squeezed it as hard as she could, though her grip wouldn't have broken an egg.

"Is Helios all right?" she murmured. "Please tell me the truth."

"Lord Helios is unharmed, My Lady," Pluto replied. The answer drew a warm smile from the patient.

"That's good," Usa whispered. "He must have saved me - - from whatever attacked."

"My Lady," Pluto said, her voice raw with emotion. She squeezed Usa's hand and suddenly Usa was afraid again. "Helios was not with you."

"But . . ."

"It was an illusion," Pluto continued solemnly, "cast by a predator to lure you into its clutches and suck the life from you." Usa seemed confused - - more likely she didn't want to believe. "It nearly killed you, My Lady."

For a moment it seemed like she would swirl down into a whirlpool of horror, anger and terror. Primal fears rose up inside of her, fears of being prey shuddered through her young body. Then she summoned the strength to take hold of it from somewhere and get it under control. She glanced up at Pluto and saw the woman realized everything she was feeling and sympathized. There was a small security in that.

"When he called," Usa said softly, vacantly, "I thought it was him. I thought," and suddenly her face screwed up. "Oh, I'm so stupid."

"No more so than anyone else, My Lady," Pluto consoled her. "It gave you what you wanted to see most." Pluto seemed to want to say more, but held her tongue.

"Go ahead and say it," Usa whispered, sensing what had been left unsaid.

"Forgive me, My Lady," Pluto continued with obvious reluctance. "There is a time when prudence and caution is the wisest path."

Usa's eyes fell.

"Please do not let this become something that crushes your tremendous optimism, for that is one of the things that makes you the noble spirit you are. But optimism alone is not an adequate shield against tragedy - - in this case as well as that of what drove you to this rash act."

"Not you too," moaned Usa. "Puu, I saved you. I don't see how that could be a bad thing."

Pluto looked down and took a breath. "My Lady, good intentions do not automatically make one right. And poor planning can make ill omens from good intentions." Usa's frown burned on her face. "Do you recall when we were in the helicopter cockpit? You began to reach out to me with your right hand?"

Usa nodded.

"Had I not stopped you, you would have struck your right hand on the side of the hatch and lost your grip on the time key you held," Pluto told her. "With no way to return to the future, we would have both been consumed by the explosion. I know this, for I foresaw it. And, but for one rash unthinking act, an entire future would have been without you and would have been poorer for it. This I have foreseen as well."

Usa's cheeks burned with shame.

"My Lady, you acted for only the best of reasons. But you did not possess the knowledge to alter such powerful forces along the template of your intent. I may manipulate time because my power grants that I may see all the futures to come and know what action to take and what action not to take. But where I see, you are blind - - just as you were blind to the abilities of the native plants of the world you nearly died upon. I thank you for my life, My Lady, as I thank you for thinking enough of me to dare such ingenuity. But I beseech you, My Lady, do not trust upon the shield of good intentions alone in the future."

"Yes, Puu," Usa whispered, mortified and angry with herself. Sailor Pluto leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I forgive you, My Lady."

Usa's shame kept her tongue still. If Sailor Pluto took offense, she didn't show it. After a few minutes Usa drifted off again. She woke up briefly and found the room empty save for the automated monitors around her. As her eyelids grew heavy again, the Princess wondered if her entire conversation with Pluto had been a dream.

"No, Maiden, it was no dream," she heard.

Turning quickly, Usa searched for the one who had spoken to her. Rather than her hospital room, she was standing on a hillside ankle deep in fresh spring grass. Above her was a sky so crystal blue as to be unreal. Newly blossomed trees and flowers swayed gently in the warm, fresh breeze that precociously blew under her skirt. Usa looked down and found herself wearing a shimmering white gown. It bared her shoulders, drew tight at the bodice, then flared from the waist and billowed to the ground. The folds of the gown stirred as did her long trails of pink hair, rustling in the invigorating spring air.

"Helios?" Usa called out, fearing that this was another illusion and that she was still in the clutches of the predator Pluto had described to her. She turned around - - and there he was.

"This is the dream, Maiden," he told her. "You sleep in the hospital room in Crystal Tokyo. This is but a dream I have manufactured for you." Emotion colored the soft features of the dream guardian in a way she had never quite seen before. "But for me, it is a dream come true."

And his arms reached out and seized her and drew her to him with a strength born of need and worry, desolation and relief. It was an aggressiveness she'd never witnessed in him before, but she had to admit, with her face pressed against his chest and his arms pinning her close, that it was kind of exciting.

"I despaired I would never see you again, Maiden," he admitted, his hands caressing her back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Helios," Usa squeaked. "It seems all I've done . . ."

"Shhh," he responded softly. "I know all that has transpired, Maiden - - now. Perhaps I am not the most impartial judge, but I cannot fault you for your actions."

"Thank you," she said. "Um, it is really you, isn't it?"

"How would you have me prove it, my love?"

"Tell me something I don't want to hear."

Helios thought for a moment as he caressed Usa's back and she nuzzled against his chest.

"You will wake up soon," he said, "and we will be forced to part again - - until your next dream."

"Damn it, I sure didn't want to hear that. I guess you are real."

"Better the pain of an uncomfortable truth than a deadly lie, Maiden," Helios whispered. His hand came up under her chin and tilted Usa's face up to look at him. "And now, please take pity upon a desperate man."

His lips neared hers until they brushed ever so lightly.

"My soul is parched, thirsting for the tender caress of your soft lips," Helios whispered,his mouth so close that she felt his breath. Usa brushed her lips against his.

"I thought you'd never ask," she whispered and their lips pressed into one.

Usa opened her eyes, the burn of her dream still on her lips. Her parents were sitting beside her bed again. Endymion was reserved, but hopeful. Serenity looked like she was moments away from bursting into tears, even though she wore a wide grin. Diana was perched on a table with Luna behind her. None of them looked like they'd slept very well.

More guilt for her.

"I'm sorry," Usa wheezed as a pre-emptive strike against the wrath she dreaded. Suddenly Diana leaped down onto the bed.

"Sorry?" Diana snapped, her expression a mixture of anger and anguish. "You deliberately defied my very good advice and nearly got yourself killed once! And then when no one would pat you on the back for your defiance, you run off and nearly get yourself killed a second time! Well sorry just doesn't cut it!"

"Diana!" Luna gasped, amazed and anxious over her daughter's outburst, particularly to a member of royalty.

"No, Mother, I will not be silenced!" Diana fussed furiously. "What you did was rash and incredibly immature! Do you know how many people risked their lives to save you? And how many more you left worrying about you? My Lady, have you no sense of propriety at all?"

"I'm sorry, Diana," Usa groaned. Her hand came up and weakly stroked the back of the gray cat.

"No, no, you don't," the cat replied, arching up as the hand caressed her back, "make up that- - ummm- - easily."

"I think you've made your point, Diana," Endymion suggested.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Diana responded meekly.

"I guess this is another one I owe you, huh Pop?" Usa murmured. She couldn't look at him. "Thanks."

"I can't claim total credit," Endymion said, caressing her cheek with his hand. "Saturn and the Asteroids are the ones who found you, at considerable risk to themselves. I just kept you alive until we could get you back here. Your mother healed you to the point where Ami could take over."

"Guess a lot of people really like me," Usa whispered. "I'm sorry, Pop. I was only going to see Helios. I just needed a little sympathy."

"And that was my fault," Endymion admitted. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

Usa scowled at the bad memory.

"Honey," Endymion began. "I don't want to limit you - - and then again I do. You see, there's a part of me who wants you to explore, to test your abilities, to discover new things and become all you can be. But there's another part of me that wants to keep you safe and secure and protected from all of the hazards that I know are out there that you don't know anything about. It's my job to keep those two sides balanced so that you're able to grow without endangering yourself. But it's your job to use your head and not take wild chances because you think you're invulnerable."

"How was I supposed to know about the planet?" protested Usa.

"You weren't. That's just one of the pitfalls life throws in our path. You can't avoid them," and Endymion recalled his experience with the plants, "no matter how experienced you are."

"You're talking about saving Puu," Usa murmured.

"Yes. If you had consulted me or any of the inner senshi, we might have been able to work out a safe scenario to accomplish it - - because it was a very brilliant idea. But you didn't trust us."

"OK, I get the message already," groaned Usa.

Sensing Endymion was finished, Serenity leaned in. She cupped her daughter's face in her hands and gently kissed the girl's forehead. The queen looked down into her daughter's eyes.

And said, "If you EVER do anything like this again, you BRAT, I'll - - I'll smack you silly!"

"Yeah, right," snickered Usa. "I believe that!"

"OHHHH!" fumed Serenity.

"OK, Serenity, I think she's suffered enough," Endymion said, easing his wife away.

"Am I'm still banned from using the time keys?" Usa ventured.

"Yes."

Usa scowled.

"Sailor Pluto is the only one . . ." Endymion began.

"Who knows how to use them," Usa interjected softly. "I know, I know." Usa turned her head. "I'm kind of tired, Pop. Don't be mad if I conk out on you." And the girl closed her eyes while everyone else looked on in sad sympathy.

* * *

When Usa awoke again, she found Hotaru and the Asteroids sitting with her. For a moment she feared accusatory stares, even anger. But instead she was rewarded with expressions of gratitude. 

"They said you were finally lucid," Cere-Cere grinned, "so we dropped by. Hope you don't mind."

"After what you guys did for me?" Usa whispered. "I owe you five big time."

"You sure do," Ves-Ves replied. Cere-Cere glared, but Usa could detect the edges of the redhead's mouth curling and knew she was only joking.

"We were just doing our duty," Jun-Jun said, "to a friend."

"I'm really sorry about putting you all through that," Usa began.

"Don't even go there," Hotaru smiled. "We don't intend to listen."

"It's just," Usa began. "It seemed so real."

"We know," Jun-Jun told her. "They almost got us, too. If it wasn't for Cere-Cere, we might have all been lunch for those plants."

"We do what we can," Cere-Cere said modestly.

"Palla-Palla made you a picture, Princess!" Palla-Palla exclaimed suddenly. She shoved her way in front and held it up. The picture was a childish scrawl of six stick figures linked arm in arm before a sunset. The only way to distinguish one figure from another were the colors of their sailor fukus.

"That's great, Palla-Palla," Usa smiled. "I'm glad it's accurate, too." The princess sighed. "I promise I'll make it up to all you guys. When I get out of here, we're all going shopping - - my treat!"

"Princess, that's not necessary," Jun-Jun began.

"Jun, shut up!" barked Ves-Ves. "If the rich girl wants to spend her money on us, let her!"

"Yeah, I could use a new spring wardrobe, you know!" echoed Cere-Cere.

"Palla-Palla wants some new dollies!" howled Palla-Palla

Jun-Jun glared acidly at them, but before she could respond Hotaru's hand touched her arm.

"Don't fight it, Jun," Hotaru smirked. "You won't win, because you know how stubborn she is."

A smirk crossed Jun-Jun's face. "You're right," she said, glancing at Usa. "What WAS I thinking?"

"Stop making me laugh!" Usa protested between giggles. "I'm not that strong yet!"

* * *

Eight days later, Usa was declared healthy enough to go back to her daily routine. However, it was obvious to Ami, and just about anyone who had visited her over those eight days, that the Princess was in a deep depression. The combination of her brush with death, her guilt over the entire time incident and the worry she'd caused everyone had conspired, in Ami's opinion, to produce a sizeable loss of confidence in the young senshi. Upon checkout, Ami tried to get Usa to agree to counseling, without success. 

Minako stopped by her quarters and gave her a pep talk. It didn't help.

Makoto showed up a few hours later with a tray of hot cinnamon rolls and some earthy advice. There was no change.

Rei invited her over to the shrine for some tea. There she encouraged the girl to talk about her troubles or to talk about fashions, music or anything else she wanted to. Usa came, but was sullen company.

When the other senshi reported for self-defense class, the Princess was conspicuously absent. Jun-Jun offered to go see what was wrong, until Ves-Ves pointed out that Hotaru had already left to do just that.

Hotaru - - dressed in black as she had ever since Usa's depression hit - - entered Usa's bedroom. Usa was curled up on her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest and staring off into nothing. The girl gently sat down beside her friend. Slowly she began to talk to her friend, to tell her everything she could think of that would lift her spirits. Usa nodded, exchanged views, sounded sincerely touched by Hotaru's and everyone's efforts. The two talked for hours as only they could.

But in the end, it didn't help. The shopping trip was postponed.

More time passed and Usa's mood lifted some, but not enough. Once more ensconced in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed wanting to do something and lacking the spirit, she heard her door hiss open. Glancing over to see if it was Hotaru or Diana, she found instead it was her mother.

Serenity sat down on the bed next to Usa. She put her hand on Usa's thigh and rubbed it maternally. She didn't say a word. Instead she waited for Usa to say something. For her part, Usa avoided her mother's gaze. If she wanted to say something, she couldn't find the words. Seconds drew into minutes until the queen just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't you think you've spent enough time in your room?" Serenity asked.

"I don't feel like going out," Usa mumbled.

"Everyone misses you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Go out. Do something. Live your life. You still have it. Stop hiding."

"I'm not hiding."

"Oh, but you are. Stop feeling guilty and go live."

Usa didn't respond, which the queen always found maddening.

"Oh, you are such a BRAT!"

Usa's head was down, obscuring her reaction. The shuddering shoulders and the loud "sniff" betrayed her, though.

"Oh, Usa, I'm so sorry!" gasped Serenity.

"No, you're right," the girl sobbed as her mother gathered her in. "I am a brat. And I'm completely useless, too. I try to do good and I try and try and it always comes out wrong!" Shuddering sobs overtook the pink-haired teen and robbed her of her voice.

"Oh, Usa," Serenity sighed, hugging and consoling her daughter. "You do good. You do a lot of good. You're a wonderful person and an excellent Sailor Moon. So many people wouldn't love and respect you if you were useless."

"But I almost killed myself," Usa whimpered. "And - - I could have messed up everything - - and hurt all my friends."

"We're not perfect, Usa, none of us are. What you did could have happened to anybody."

"Yeah, right," her daughter sniffed, tears still pouring down.

"It's just you have more responsibility and more expectations than other people," Serenity continued. "So when you do mess up, it's on a bigger stage and more people notice." She kept the girl close, trying to dry her tears with a mother's love. "You're much better than you think you are. Don't be discouraged."

"You don't understand," Usa sobbed. "I want to be so much better than I am - - and after this, I . . ." The girl's voice trailed off.

"You feel like an idiot, right?" Serenity smiled sympathetically. "You feel like the dumbest person in the entire universe and you're afraid to touch anything because you might break it."

"Is this supposed to help me?" Usa asked, sniffing loudly.

"Yes," Serenity replied patiently. "Because I know what you're going through. You saw what I was like when I was your age. Before I was Queen of Crystal Tokyo, I was Queen of the Screw-ups. There were many times when I lay awake at night wondering if the world had been saved in spite of me instead of because of me. There were so many times when I was saved from dying by your father or one of your aunts. So I know what you're feeling." She rubbed her daughter's arm. "If I can become the beloved queen of so many wonderful people and be the subject of so many inspirational legends, just think of what you can do." She brushed her daughter's bangs with her hand and gave the girl her most encouraging smile. "Because you're already so much better than I ever was. I know you almost died. We're grateful you didn't. The world would have been much poorer without you."

Usa kept her gaze down at the hands in her lap.

"Well I must not be doing this right, because you're still down in the dumps," Serenity scowled. "Mom always knew what to tell me." Then a smile of inspiration crept onto her face. "You know, I think I know what just might lift your spirits," Serenity said, her enthusiasm becoming almost imposing.

"Pig out on candy?" Usa asked glumly.

"Tempting, but no," Serenity smiled. "What you need is an expert's advice. You need to realize that even though you messed up this time, you don't mess up all the time. And it's past time I did this anyway. Come on, Usa. Let's take a trip."

"Where?" Usa groaned.

"You'll see," Serenity said.

* * *

"I thought this was a bad thing," Usa protested. 

"I checked with Pluto and she said everything would be fine." Serenity countered.

"You mean you guilted her into it," grumbled Usa.

"Would you be quiet," hissed Serenity. "You're going to spoil the surprise!"

Ikuko Tsukino stood in her kitchen, serenely mixing ingredients in a bowl. Usagi had done well in her first year of art school and the woman wanted to reward her daughter. At first she thought of getting her an expensive gift - - but then she realized that, to her daughter, lemon cookies were almost as valuable as a diamond.

Besides, lemon cookies were from the heart.

"Mom, are those lemon cookies?" she heard Usagi gasp.

"Well, so much for that surprise," Ikuko grinned, glancing behind her. Usagi was standing by the back door.

Then Ikuko did a double-take. She looked again. Usagi seemed older - - and she was wearing a fine white gown with a butterfly-wing tie in the back.

"Usagi?" Ikuko inquired, staring at her. "You look different. And where did you get that gown?" Then her hand went to her mouth. "A-Are you from the future?"

"Yes, Mom," Serenity smiled warmly. She extended her arms and the two women embraced. "It's been a while."

"Nonsense, I just saw you this morning. Then again, that wasn't really 'you'. I guess for you it has been. Oh, but you've grown up so well!" Ikuko gasped happily, nearly in tears. "Oh, dear, thank you for giving me a peek at how you'll look as a woman." Then Ikuko grew serious. "This is just a visit, isn't it? Something isn't going to happen?"

"No, I just felt like visiting," Serenity beamed. Then she grew an impish smirk as she reached for the back door. "And I brought a surprise."

The door opened. Usa peeked in.

"H-Hi, Grandma," the teen offered meekly.

"Chibi-Usa!" Ikuko squealed and suddenly Usa was engulfed in a grandmotherly hug. But it felt good. She glanced at her mother and saw Serenity looking proud enough to burst. That made her feel even better. Maybe this didn't glitter like gold or accomplishment, but it was real nice.

Maybe this was going to work after all.

THE END


End file.
